Fluttering Hearts
by OurNightlock
Summary: Katniss knew the moment Peeta Mellark threw her the bread that he formed a connection between the two of them. She finds herself falling for him, and knows he's already in love. But, will the Hunger Games tear them apart? (AU Everlark)
1. The Connection

My eyes land on Peeta across the school yard. I was still unsure as to why he threw the bread to me yesterday. I was desperate to find food, but his witch of a mother tried to chase me off. I had collapsed next to a tree accepting my death when I heard yelling. That was when he threw me two loaves of burnt bread. His striking blue eyes look up and meet mine before he shyly looks down. I say goodbye to Prim and walk up to him.

"Thank you." I say shyly when I reach him and he gives me a warm genuine smile.

"Anytime, Katniss." He replies just as shy. My name coming from his lips makes my heart flutter and i wasn't sure why. His cheek bone was badly bruised from where he was hit. I lift my hand slowly and brush my hand gently across it. He catches my hand between both of his holding it tightly. Butterflies fill my stomach and I find myself not wanting him to ever let go.

"Why?" I whisper my eyes locking with his blue ones.

"Because I can't bare to see you hurt." I can tell by his tone he's telling me the truth.

"I don't want you getting hurt for me." I reply honestly which causes him to smile. I wasn't sure really why I was feeling this. He's the first one aside from my sister to make me smile since my father's death.

"Can I walk with you to class?" He asks shyly and I realize I hadn't even noticed he was in my class. I give him a smile and a nod. His face brightens. We walk to class his hand still locked with mine. People silently stare but I couldn't care less.

He releases my hand reluctantly as we sit. Disappointment washes through me and I'm surprised at myself. I was always so careful not to feel anything for anyone except my sister who I would protect with my life. Not even my mother could break through the cold walls I built around myself.

Peeta and I talk whenever we get the chance. He walks me to my classes and sits with me at lunch. I begin to crave his company. Which is something I was terrified of. I didn't want to need someone. After my father's death I realized how much I needed him, and death nearly slapped me in the face. Now, I was terrified of needing someone, but Peeta was different. When school is over I can't bare to part with him.

"Peeta, I need to go hunting today. Or at least try. I haven't been in the woods since my father died, but it's the only way to feed myself and my family. Will you come with me?" I ask softly afraid he'll say no.

"I'd love to. Meet me at the bakery in an hour. My mom needs help with the bakery." I nod and my face lights up. Without thinking I brush my lips over his bruise. He beams at me. Peeta and I say temporary goodbyes and walk home. I had told Prim just to go home so I could talk to Peeta. I pretty much bounce all the way home happy for the first time in who knows how long.

I fling my bag down on the couch and run to our shared bedroom where my mom lays in bed starring blankly into space. I sigh but shake it off and grab my father's plant book from the shelf. I make my way back to the living room and start looking through it. Prim watches me curiously.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" She asks sweetly. I just shake my head trying to concentrate on the plants. "Well, if you won't answer that, how about you telling me what you're doing." I sigh in defeat and look up.

"I know how I'm going to feed us. Don't worry about it, do your homework." I say sounding almost motherly, which was an odd way for a twelve year old to sound. But ever since my mom shut down I had no choice. I had to become the parent in this family. She smiles and gets to work on her homework. The house doesn't past fast enough, in fact it drags. Once I see it's 4:45 though I dash out of the house quickly.

I catch myself running to the bakery. I knew how to keep my family alive, and I had Peeta to help and thank for that. When I reach the bakery he's already standing outside waiting for me, flour in his blonde curls. I suppress a laugh.

"Hey, Katniss." He says and I feel that thing again, when he says my name. I smile and he gives me a hug. For being only twelve his arms were quite strong, and I had to admit I liked the way they felt wrapped around me.

"Ready to go?" I ask and he nods beaming offering his hand to me. I take it quickly and walk with him towards the woods when we reach the fence he hesitates.

"Umm, Katniss? Won't we get in trouble?" He asks and I could see the fear in his eyes. I give a slight shrug.

"Not unless we get caught, but the peacekeepers usually bought the game my father would get. So, it's not much of a problem." I say as I slip with ease under the fence. Peeta hesitates for a moment then copies my movements moving himself under the fence. I help him get back to his feet and our eyes lock for a moment. I find myself getting lost in his blue eyes.

"We, uh. Better get into the woods. Just in case." I say with difficulty my head spinning. Not in a bad way, but in the kind of way that leaves you feeling like you're on a cloud. Happiness. No. That couldn't be it, I've been happy before and never experienced something like this. A thought tugs in the back of my mind that baby I have a thing for the baker's son. I push away refusing to admit this.

Peeta's eyes flit away shyly and he nods following my lead into the concealment of the trees. I bend down grabbing the bow and sheath of arrows my father had made me from a log. Peeta watches me curiously. My gaze moves upward and lands on the bruise on his cheek.

"Peeta?" His name feels good coming out of my mouth, and foolishly I feel the need to say it again. "Does your mom usually hit you?" I ask curiously. I couldn't imagine it. My mother and father would never lay a hand on me or Prim in an abusive manner. Ever.

"Well, uh...It's just my father was in love with your mom. She didn't return the love though and she ran off with a miner. He fell in love the moment he saw her. My mom was his second choice. Then on that first day of school, when you stood up on that chair and sang The Valley Song every bird outside fell silent. I knew I was a goner, just as my father had been at that moment. I was right too, I never was able to stop thinking about you." He pauses letting me take his words in.

"You kind of became my whole world, and my mother saw that. I mean sure my brothers got a bit of her abusiveness, but not like I did. She disliked me the most because I reminded her of my father. Choosing the girl from the seam over her." His eyes move to the ground and I watch him in shock. So, _if _I were to have feelings for this boy, I would have no doubt that they would be returned.

"Why would you choose someone from the Seam anyways?" I ask truly curious. He gives a slight shrug.

"I don't care where you're from, Katniss. You're not just a girl from the seam. You're so much more than that." I can't help but fall into his embrace. "Well, we better start hunting if you want to get something. My mom will be mad if I'm out too late." He says pulling away and changing the subject. I nod and we start walking through the woods.

He walks loudly at first, but with my advice and help he get's quieter. He spots a squirrel and nudges me pointing it out. I nod and load the bow letting the arrow go flying into the squirrels heart. Peeta and I turn to each other smiling widely. I pull the book of plants from my jacket and have Peeta pick plants while I continue to hunt animals.

As I walk in the forest, Peeta on the ground at my side picking berries and plants I realize he did something yesterday that can't be undone. He threw the bread trying to save my life, but by doing so he changed both our lives. He formed a connection between the two of us that I already knew was unbreakable. I wasn't sure what the connection was, I knew friends for sure. I still wasn't sure though, if there was anything beyond that, but something in my gut told me there was.

Peeta Mellark not only became one of my favorite people in the world, but my safety. Every day he would venture into the woods with me and help me keep my family alive. He wanted to give me bread but I refused. I couldn't bare to see him in pain, just as he said when I asked why he threw the bread. As we spend more time together, the connection grows stronger and I realize without a shadow of a doubt that I was falling for the baker's son.


	2. Sixteenth Birthday

**A/N: So, the first chapter wasn't the best, but it was just a starter chapter so I didn't have to do tons of flash backs in this chapter. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it. Review and let me know what you think. **

* * *

**4 years later**

I wake up to my mattress moving up and down. I knew for a fact I wasn't late for school, because the sun wasn't even streaming through the window yet. I groan and open my eyes to find Prim bouncing excitedly on the bed.

"And is there a reason, you're so bouncy this early?" I ask arching an eyebrow. She looks down at me with a wide grin. I was a little irritated because she had interrupted my dream. I could feel my cheeks burn red when I think if the dream. I dreamed of Peeta almost nightly.

"Happy birthday, Katniss!" Prim says in a singsong voice. Oh, right. Today was my sixteenth birthday.

"Go back to sleep Prim, you can get all happy and bouncy about my birthday in a couple hours." I say closing my eyes again, but she shakes my shoulders.

"We only have forty-five minutes until we have to be up anyways." She says still enthusiastically. I shake my head and give in.

"Alright. Let me get dressed and I'll be out there in five." She grins down at me pleased she had won the argument. I roll my eyes with a slight laugh as she all of dances out of the room. I find that even my mother is absent from her bed. I was only turning sixteen, not getting married. I still couldn't help but smile.

I slip out of my pj's and pull on a red v-neck with black jeans. I tug a brush through my hair, and examine it in the mirror. I decide to let it wall in brown wavy cascades down my back. Peeta always commented how he liked it better down anyways. A wider smile creeps onto my lips at the thought of Peeta.

"Katniss!" Prim calls in a whiny voice pulling me out of my thought. Quickly I pull on a pair of boots and exit the bedroom. I'm shocked when I see they had a cake and everything. There was even two presents and a card on the table.

"What is all this?" I say releasing a breathy laugh. My mother walks over to me and pulls me in to a hug. I don't reject it. I was trying so hard to let her back in, but it was easier said then done. She had shut down and left Prim and I on our own. I was finding it hard to forgive her, but I had too sooner or later.

"We wanted to do something special for your birthday." Prim beams and comes in for the next hug. I smile and return her hug.

"Well thank you." I say to both of them. I wasn't really into celebrating birthdays. Even though I did celebrate Peeta's with him every year.

"Look at the cake!" Prim says bouncing. I wonder idly how on earth they could afford a cake, then I remember Peeta is quite fond of my little sister, he pretty much adopted her as his own little sister. I grin and open the top of the white box, peering inside at the carefully decorated cake that I could so easily identify as Peeta's work. The cake was a forest green, with yellow dandelions here in there.

Another smile creeps onto my lips. I had been embarrassed explaining to him why I liked dandelions so much. He thought it was cute of course. He thought everything I did was cute. In neat careful frosting handwritten on the cake is

_"Happy birthday to the most beautiful girl in Panem." _

"Oh, Peeta." I say the smile unable to be removed from my face now. Prim holds out the card for me, and I take it. "Is this from you?" I ask and she shakes her head. I glance to my mom arching and eyebrow and she shakes her head as well. I fight with the envelope for a moment before just ripping it in frustration. I pull out the card carefully.

The front of it is forest green, just like the cake and has some silly poem all cards had. Really, they were meaningless. I only card about what the person had written. I open it to find the familiar handwriting I had memorized. Peeta's handwriting. In careful neat print he's written:

_"Hey birthday girl. Eleven years ago, I fell in love with a little girl who had a voice given to her by angles. To little braids down her back and a wide smile on her face. Four years ago I made the best decision in my life, by tossing that burnt bread to that girl I was in love with. It brought her to me. That girl is you, but you knew that. Katniss Everdeen, I would protect you with my life, give up everything for you. Promise me you'll never leave me. I promise in return to never leave you. I love you, my dear Katniss. I also promise to make this the most special birthday. _

_Love,_

_Peeta."_

__I reread it smiling like an idiot feeling my heart flutter and my stomach turn with butterflies. Prim watched me with a grin.

"Can I read it?" I nod and hand her the card a stupid smile plastered to my face. Really, Peeta Mellark was more than I deserved. My mom hands me her present as Prim reads the card. I open the bag to find a pair of black leather hunting boots. I look up at her.

"They were your father's." She says quietly, and suddenly the boots have ten times more meaning, then just another gift from my mom. It was like a gift from my father as well. I silently lean over and give her a hug.

"Thank you." I say and she gives me a sad smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Awe!" Prim squeals and we both turn to her. I laugh seeing she had finished the card. "You two are just perfect." She gushes and I roll my eyes. I wasn't listening to her gush.

"No gushing." I say and she giggled handing me her present. I pull out a little photo album. On the front page is a picture of me and Prim from last year that Peeta had drawn. My eyes were bright with laughter as I held my sister is a tight hug. I flip through to find pictures of Prim and I, Peeta and I, and my only real friend Madge and I. A lot of Peeta's friends tried to be my best friend when Peeta and I became inseparable, and then later started dating, but Madge was really the only one who was a real friend.

Finally, on the last page is a picture of my father Prim and I. A picture that could so easily break me had I not been in a good mood.

"Thank you, little duck." I say and hug her tightly. We eat breakfast and Prim chatters excitedly, and I wasn't sure what for. My birthday wasn't that big a deal it came every year. When it's time to leave we say goodbye to my mother and walk to school. I shake my head at Prim's excitement unable to contain the laugh that escapes my lips.

"What's so funny?" She asks curiously.

"You're more excited about my birthday then I am. To be honest, I probably wouldn't have even remembered if it weren't for you bouncing on my bed to get me up for presents." I say teasingly and poke her side. A giggle escapes her lips and she attempts a scowl which falters quickly as she grins.

"I'll see you later." She says and bounces off towards her friends. My eyes sweep the school yard for those blue eyes and blonde hair, but I don't find him. I sigh and make my way into the school. I was hoping I was just early. I walk to my locker and open getting lost in thought. I pull out a notebook and the text book for my first class. I close my locker door and jump when I see him leaning against the lockers next to me.

"Ah! Peeta!" I say and shove his shoulder trying to scowl but end up laughing. "You scared me." He gives a chuckle and pulls his hand from behind his back revealing a bouquet of roses, laced with dandelions and a long silver box.

"Happy birthday." He says and leans in giving me a kiss before handing me the box and the roses.

"Peeta, you didn't have to. That card was more than enough. I loved it by the way." He gives me a grin and kisses my nose.

"I was hoping you would." He takes my flowers, notebook and textbook from me, even though I object. "Just open your present." He says and I arch an eyebrow at how demanding he sounds.

"Yes, sir." I say teasingly and he flashes a dazzling grin. I pull off the top of the silver box to reveal a silver necklace placed neatly in the box, held straight. My forefinger traces the P that hangs from the silver chain. I look up at him.

"P for Peeta?" I ask with a stupid smile again. He nods and grins. He somehow managed to free an arm and reaches into his shirt pulling out a long golden chain, that happens to be a locket. I can see the K on the front of it. With my free hand I pop it open and find a picture of him and I inside. I could feel my smile widen.

"Thank you!" I say and throw my arms around him, though he can't exactly hug me back.

"No need to thank me. Here." He hands me my flowers and school stuff taking the silver box. He motions with his finger for me to turn around so I do so. People were starring at us, but I really didn't care. He loops the necklace around my neck and clasps it together. It falls hanging perfectly around my neck. I turn around smiling even wider and give him a quick kiss.

"We better get to class." I say and he nods wrapping and arm around my waist since both my hands are full. The day goes by quickly, with people I didn't even think knew my name wishing me a happy birthday. Madge gives me a golden mockingjay pin for my present, and Delly gives me a charm bracelet which she called a friendship bracelet. It was a little ridiculous if you asked me.

Peeta catches up with me after school and interlocks our hands. Prim comes bouncing up to us giggling. Peeta looks at her with a grin. They exchange a glance and then Peeta nods. I look between the two of them with an arched eyebrow, but don't question it. Peeta keeps me busy with conversation as he walks with me to my house. I find my mother not there and become extremely confused.

"Just put your stuff down, and come with me." Prim is still giggling. Peeta, Prim, and I all place our bags on the old couch in the house. Buttercup hisses at me and I hiss back. I follow him, as he walks to the bakery with Prim behind us.

"Alright. Close your eyes." I arch an eyebrow questioningly. He chuckles. "Fine then." He spins me around and places his hands over my eyes.

"Peeta!" I object but end up laughing which makes me sound unconvincing. I hear him chuckles again and Prim takes my hand leading me up the stairs of the bakery. When Peeta removes his hands from my eyes. The light snap on and my friends and family jump out.

"Happy birthday!" I turn to Peeta narrowing my eyes at him. I mumble under my breath just so he can hear, "I'm so getting you back for this, Mellark." He grins and I can't help but return it.


	3. The Lake

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think of this story. Also, let me know if you have any ideas for where you'd like to see the story go. I'm open to ideas. :)**

* * *

After the party I tell my mom and sister to walk home so I can stay and help Peeta clean up. He pushes my hands away when I try to pick up trash.

"Hey, it's your birthday. You don't have to help." I roll my eyes and push his hands away now sneaking him a grin.

"I will help you clean up, and you can't stop me." He chuckles and shakes his head. He knew arguing with me was a losing battle. I was too stubborn and he knew that. He knew me like the back of his hand, just as I did with him. "You're mom didn't care that you threw a party?" I ask arching an eyebrow. His mom had warmed up to me, but still wasn't fond of me. She wasn't fond of her own children I shouldn't expect her to be fond of me. He shrugs.

"My father argued with her, until she agreed. Even Rye and Jessie stepped in. They love you, you know. You're like the younger sister they never got." He says with a chuckle. I look at him and wonder if that had more meaning behind it.

"But, they got you. You're much better." I say winking at him he grins and his arms circle around my waist as he places a soft kiss on my shoulder blade.

"Hmm, think so?" He asks playfully. I nudge him gently and jokingly.

"Know so." I turn and place a kiss on his lips. He grins down at me and we get back to cleaning up. We start walking home, hand in hand smiling and laughing. I contemplate taking him to the lake as I had wanted to so many times, but I wanted to save it for a time when I may not be able to say everything I wanted to anymore to him. Which would be the night before the reaping, only two months away. I sigh and he looks at me.

"What is it, Kat?" He asks stopping and turning me so I'm looking at him. I look into his bright blue eyes that are just as bright and breathtaking in the moonlight as they were in the sunlight. I lean my forehead against his.

"It's just. The reaping's two months away. What if...you get..." I can't bare to finish the sentence just the thought sending sharp pains over my heart. He shakes his head and kisses me lightly. We had a while until we had the reaping, but I knew all too well these two months would go by in the blink of an eye.

"Don't worry about me, Katniss. Worry about yourself." I shake my head rolling my eyes. He didn't understand that he wasn't the only one in this relationship that put the other before themselves.

"Peeta, you don't understand. Without you, I could never be whole again." He gives me a knowing smile. It was the same for him.

"Let's not think about that now." He says and kisses my forehead. I nod in agreement and we resume to our previous state smiling and laughing and enjoying each other's company. We walk about five times slower than usual not ready to part just yet. When we reach my house I look at him with a pout which makes him chuckle.

"Hey, I'll see you tomorrow at school." He says walking in to collect his stuff. He was careful to be quiet and not wake my family. He kisses me goodbye and leaves. I watch him walk away until the trail contains nobody. I tear myself away from the window and find my mother or Prim had put the flowers in a vase. My fingers curl around the necklace handing from my neck and I smile.

Quickly I get ready for bed and silently slip into bed falling asleep quickly.

* * *

I wake up on a Saturday with the sun streaming in through the windows. The reaping was in a week. I couldn't wait any longer to take Peeta to the lake. I needed to share it with him, but mostly I wanted my father to see him. To see how much I loved him. My father was always trying to convince me that love is a good thing, and I shouldn't dismiss it so quickly.

When I finally understand what he means he's not here to say I told you so. I feel an aching in my chest, a longing for my father. What I would give to go hunting with him again, to have him meet Peeta, to hear his laugh, and see his smile, and see my family whole again. I whip away a tear and shake the thoughts out of my mind.

"Oh, daddy. I miss you." I whisper almost inaudibly. I quickly get dressed and walk out of the bedroom to find Peeta and Prim chatting on the couch.

"Good morning, beautiful." Peeta says causing my cheeks to burn red. He ruffles Prim's hair causing her to giggle and stand up pulling me into a warm embrace. Which was exactly what I needed.

"Ready to go?" I ask as he pulls away and he nods grinning at me. He takes my hand and we both say goodbye to Prim. We walk silently until we reach the meadow, and then he stops me.

"Alright, what's wrong?" He asks crossing his arms waiting for an answer.

"How did you...?" I ask arching an eyebrow wanting him to answer me first.

"Katniss, you only bury your face like that in my shoulder when you're upset." Damn. He knew me so incredibly well.

"I just miss my dad. I miss his laugh and his I told you so's, and this morning when I woke up I found myself wishing he was here to give me the biggest I told you so of my life." I take Peeta's hands in mine. "I always told him I would never ever fall in love, never get married, never have children, and now look at me. I'm so in love with you and he's gone and not here to see it. Not here to tell me I told you so, and not here to meet you. And if we ever did get married he wouldn't be there to walk me down the isle." I feel a sob building in my throat at the last part.

"Shh." Peeta pulls me into a tight embrace and I find myself breaking down over my father's death once again. I knew it had to do with my dream last night. It was my father and I in the woods, and he was teasing me about being in love with the baker's son. When I finally stop crying I pull away just slightly.

"I want to take you somewhere." I say and take his hand pulling him towards the fence. He questions me on the long walk to the lake wondering where we were going. I only replied with just be patient, or you'll see. He groaned every time I did. When I reach the concealment of bushes I know I've reached the lake. I place only my father and I had shared. I would've brought Prim here if she wasn't afraid of the woods.

"Katniss, are we almost there?" Peeta asks and I nod grinning at him. I push through the bushed my hand still locked with his. We stare for a moment at the lake and the little shack beside it.

"Wow, it's beautiful. Almost, but not quite as beautiful as you." He says kissing my temple. I close my eyes trying to call my dad trying to bring his presence here. As I do I feel the wind pick up, and I'm not sure if it's coincidence or if it's actually my father. Peeta and I sit down, hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder staring out at the lack.

"Why is this place so special?" He asks curiously playing with our fingers absentmindedly.

"My father use to bring me here when I was little. It was a place for just him and I. After he died I wanted to bring Prim to have someone to share this place with me again but she was afraid of the woods. I still came every now and then when I felt loneliest. When I just needed my dad, and I wanted to bring you here. I wasn't going to until the night before the reaping but I couldn't wait any longer."

Peeta's blue eyes bore into me hanging onto every word I said. I look up when he doesn't say anything his eyes meeting mine. "What?" I ask.

"You really wanted to share this special place with me? Why?" He asks truly curious. I thought he would know me well enough to know the answer.

"Because I love you, Peeta. You know that." A smile ghosts across his lips and he kisses my temple.

"I love you too, Katniss. Always have and always will." Now it was my turn to smile. The wind picks up again and swirls around us, and I can't help what I say next.

"Hey, dad." I whisper and again the wind swirls around us and I know in my heart it was my father's way of saying he was happy for me, he was glad I was happy and in love. Even if he couldn't say it, he could still show it. A tear of happiness combined with sadness rolls down my cheek and Peeta catches it.

"Why did you want to take me here before the reaping, though?" I turn my gaze meeting mine again.

"Because I'm terrified that you or Prim are going to be reaped. I'm only eligible to volunteer for Prim. I have no way of protecting you, though. I just thought if I brought you here I could tell you everything I've been afraid to say. I'm not good with words like you, and I'm still so afraid of love even if I'm in I'm scared of it. It's just if one of us gets picked -" He cuts me off with a kiss.

"Katniss, stop talking like that. We'll be fine like we have been for four years now." I look at him doubtfully.

"You don't know that." I counter and he sighs.

"No, I don't. But we'll get through it." He says trying to reassure me.

"Not if you die." I say and he frowns.

"Katniss, please just worry about yourself." He says pleadingly.

"No. You put me before you put yourself, and I do the same with you. I put you before I put myself. Please understand that." I say and I know he has to, because he's in the same position. His lips meet mine passionately, and I feel something stir inside my chest. A hunger for Peeta. It spreads through out my being and the kiss doesn't satisfy me, only make my knees greater. We rise to our knees getting wrapped in each other.

There was nothing to interrupt us, but ourselves. Well except maybe Madge Undersee's long time boyfriend Gale Hawthorne who also use the woods to hunt, but I seriously doubted he knew of this lake. The wind swirls around us again and our bodies move closer together, becoming one and moving as one. We pull apart when we need air.

"Katniss Everdeen, I love you so much." Peeta says looking in my eyes and I can't help but smile.

"I love you too, Peeta Mellark." His eyes light up, glistening with happiness. We lay down our legs tangling together as we talk. Bringing Peeta here was one of my best ideas. I knew my father approved by the gushes of wind, and I know had someone to share this place with again. I know had everything out in the open to Peeta. Nothing was a secret between us. We were one, and I finally know what my father was trying to tell me about six years ago.

_"Ew." I had said when my father had kissed my mother. My dad chuckled and bent down in front of me so he was eye level._

_"Just watch, Kat. One day you'll be kissing some guy with a little girl in the background saying ew." He taped my nose lightly and I shook my head. _

_"Never. Love is for people who are weak, and bringing children into a world with the Hunger Games is cruel." I stated simply. He shook his head and stood up. _

_"Katniss, one day you'll meet a boy and you'll have an instant connection. You'll fall for him, even if you fight it. You'll be best friends in love. There will be no secrets, and you'll know each other like the back of your hands. You'll do anything in the world to keep him safe, and he'll do the same for you. You may argue and disagree but nothing will tear you apart. You'll become two parts of a whole." He said. I just stared up at him with wide eyes trying to understand what he had meant._

__But, now laying here with Peeta, I realize this is everything my father had said I would find. Down to the very last thing. Peeta and I had become two parts of a whole. I hated admitting I needed someone, I didn't like feeling weak, but Peeta was my weakness, and honestly I couldn't ask for a better weakness. The only thing that still rings untrue is "_nothing will tear you apart."_ Nothing that either of us did, or argued about, or anyone said would. But the Hunger Games could do it in an instant. I hold onto Peeta a little tighter, kiss him a little longer, tell him of my love a little more and pray we'll be okay.


	4. The Reaping

Peeta and I spend Sunday in the woods hunting and gathering food.

"Katniss, I really wish you'd let me give you food." Peeta says as I lay with my head in his lap by the lake. His fingers play with my hair absently.

"I'm fine with hunting, Peeta. Especially when you're with me." My eyes more to his face and I find his big blue eyes looking at me intently.

"I always come with you." He says and a smile plays on my lips.

"Exactly. We get to be alone, and spend hours together here. Hence why I like it." He leans down his lips brushing against mine.

"I love you, Katniss Everdeen." He whispers my smile growing wider.

"I love you too, Peeta Mellark." Now he smiles widely.

"I'd better get to the bakery." He says and I sigh sitting up. I grab my game bag tossing it over my shoulder. Peeta reaches his hand out to me and I take it without hesitation. He pulls me to my feet before pulling me in for a long sweet kiss.

We start out walk back to the fence talking and laughing. It was amazing how alive he made me feel. As I look at his face I smile remembering the day I became his. It was about a month before my fifteenth birthday. We were inseparable best friends. When we went hunting he had pulled me to a stop.

_"Katniss, do you love me?" He had asked._

_"Of course." I replied immediately._

_"No I mean love me like I love you." His eyes never left mine._

_"Yes," I say without hesitation. "I'm in love with you, Peeta Mellark." I said and he pulled me in for out first kiss. It was sweet but full of passion. Just like Peeta._

__"Kat?" Peeta's voice calls me back to the present.

"Sorry, I was just remembering our first kiss." His face lights up.

"Oh, yeah. Didn't it go a little something like..." He stopped walking and pulled me to him, his lips meeting mine and I feel the same I felt during that first kiss.

"Exactly like that." I say and he grins widely. We walk back and slip under the fence.

"I'll see you later, when I come over for dinner." I say kissing him lightly. I start walking back to my house. All of a sudden my feet leave the ground and Peeta's familiar strong arms are locked around my waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks with a grin and tosses me over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN PEETA MELLARK!" I yell but end up laughing making it sound unconvincing.

"Nope." He says popping the p and starts walking towards the bakery.

"I think this could be considered kidnapping." I say.

"Not if you like it." He says and winks causing me to laugh.

"You've got a bit of an ego, Mellark." I say causing him to chuckle.

"Only when it come to you, since you love me." He says and I can hear the grin in his voice.

"You're lucky I do." I say grinning myself. He chuckles setting me down outside the bakery.

"Oh, am I?" He asks with a smirk. I give him a nod returning the smirk. He backs me up against the bakery and crushes his lips to mine passionately. His hands rest on my hips and my arms o around his neck. My fingers tangle in his hair on the back of his neck. The scent of bread and cinnamon clouds me making my head spin in a very good way.

"Peeta Mellark!" We pull apart when his mom screeches his name. He takes my hand and pulls me with him.

"Coming!" He calls walking up the steps with me behind him.

"Need help?" I ask as we walk in. I follow him into the kitchen watching him pull on an apron.

"If you're up for it." He winks. I set my game bag down in a corner.

"You're lucky my mom and Prim have enough food for dinner." I say trying to sound stern but fail.

"Peeta! I need you to start on the wedding cake." Karen - Peeta's mom says walking in. She stops eyeing me. "What is she doing here?" I arch an eyebrow and press my lips together to keep from talking.

"I brought her here. Easier than her just coming back for dinner." Peeta says almost defensively.

"Oh, right. She's staying for dinner. Well, while you're here make yourself useful and help out." She turns on her hell and I clamp my hand down over Peeta's mouth.

"Don't. It's fine." He looks at me apologetically. His hands take mine in his as he kisses my palm softly.

"I'm sorry about that. She isn't fond of any of us, I didn't expect her to like you. Although I was hoping..." He trails off and I shake my head.

"Peeta, trust me it's okay. Her words don't bother me." He leans in placing a kiss on my temple.

"Alright. Want to help me back the cake?" He grins at me and I nod.

"Absolutely."

* * *

As the weak flies by I become more attached to Peeta than normal terrified that the reaping would take him from me. I even had him coming over to walk with me to school, and I helped him in the bakery and ate dinner with him. Oh Friday it's worse.

"Katniss, relax." Peeta says as I watch him decorate cupcakes. I fidget nervously fearing tomorrow.

"I can't. I can't even think about you getting picked." He sets the frosting bad down and pulls me into his arms.

"I know what you mean. I've been having nightmares all week about you getting picked." I lay my head on his shoulder wrapping my arms around him a little too tightly.

"I wish I could take you and put you somewhere safe." He lets out a chuckle.

"I wish I could do the same with you."

We eat dinner together then he walks me home, and leans down placing a kiss on my lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kat." I grab his hand refusing to let go.

"No. Don't leave." I say. I felt like a small child, weak and afraid to part from the person I love.

"I can't. Your mom , and my mom..." He trails off kissing my forehead.

"They'll understand." I say and he sighs.

"Your mom might, but not mine." I knew he was right. I just didn't want him to leave.

"Will you at least stay until I fall asleep?" He smile softly and nods.

"Of course." I feel relief rush through me and lead him into my house. I change and slide into bed bed next to my sleeping sister. Peeta brushes hair from my face holding my hand.

"I love you." I whisper as I drift to sleep, just barley catching his reply.

"I love you too. Always."

* * *

Prim wakes up screaming and I pull her in my arms trying to calm her.

"Shh. It's okay Prim. Listen to me, it's your first year. They're not going to pick you." I say it trying to convince both of us. Prim stains my shirt with her tears clutching me tightly.

"What if you're picked?" She asks he voice trembling slightly. I sigh, bot her and Peeta were worried about me, and I was only worried about them.

"Worry about yourself, little duck." I say softly and she pulls away looking at me.

"What if Peeta's picked?" I close my eyes. I could keep Prim from the games, but not Peeta.

"I don't know. I don't want to think about it." She nods and drops it. The air is heavy and dark as it was on every reaping day. I dress in a dress my mom gave me. It hugs my body falling to the knees. She offers to do my hair, but I tell her I want to leave it down.

I grab my necklace Peeta had gotten me for my birthday. If I should be picked it would be my district token. I feel my stomach twist when there's a knock on the door.

"Peeta come in!" I call from my room my fingers locked around the P hanging from the necklace. His arms encircle my wait.

"You look beautiful." He notices my state and sighs. "It'll be okay, Kat." He says kissing my cheek softly. I turn around burying my face in his shoulder.

"Please don't leave me." I say as his fingers run through the ends of my hair.

"Never." He whispers his lips pressing to the top of my head. I relax a little and my mom tells us we have to go. I kiss him longingly. We walk to the square on of my hands gripping Peeta's like a lifeline, and the other holding Prim's.

Both out families walk silently behind us, no one in the mood to strike up a casual conversation. Plus, it was awkward with Peeta and my parents. After all his father had been in love with my mom, but she ran off my father and he settled for Karen. Signing in and getting in place goes quickly. I no longer had Peeta or Prim at my side. The mayor talks about the dark days before Effie Trinket approached the microphone.

"Welcome, welcome. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." She chirps and talks some more, but I'm unable to focus.

"Ladies first." The square is in a complete silence, almost like no one was here. Except, the whole district was here. She walks back to the mic unfolding the slip of paper.

"Primrose Everdeen!" The name doesn't reach me at first, then I break out of my shock and push through the crowd.

"Prim!" I yell and reach for her. Peacekeepers hold me back. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I scream my voice filling the square as I push the peacekeepers off me.

"District Twelves very first volunteer." Effie says excitedly. Prim's arms wrap around me like a vice, screaming.

"No! No!" She says between sobs over and over, and I find myself in danger of crying.

"Go find mom, Prim." I say with a shaky voice pilling her off me. I turn when Rye pulls her off me. "Thank you." I mouth and mount the stage. Prim's screams fill the square as she's pulled away.

My eyes meet Peeta's and I can see all the color drained from his face. I knew him all too well, so I knew what he was going to do. I shake my head silently begging him not to.

"What's your name dear?" Effie asks, my eyes staying locked with Peeta's.

"Katniss Everdeen."

"I bet my hat that was your sister wasn't it?"

"Yes." I say sadly.

"Let's have a big round of applause for our very first volunteer, Katniss Everdeen." Instead of applause everyone presses three fingers to their lips and raise them to me. I keep shaking my head at Peeta, but I knew that look in her eye. The look meant nothing I did would change his mind. I hadn't even noticed Effie grab a slip from the boy's bowl.

"Darius - " The name barley crosses her lips when Peeta's voice fills the square.

"I volunteer!" I squeeze my eyes shut. _God no. Please let this be a nightmare. _

"Two volunteers!" Effie squeals into the microphone. I watch Peeta make his way onto the stage and know any hope I had at getting out alive disappeared. Peeta would be coming out alive. Not me.

"What's _your _name?" Effie asks Peeta.

"Peeta Mellark."

"Well, why don't you two shake hands." Instead of shaking hands as Effie says I dive into his arms desperately, almost knocking him over and I hear her gasp. I press my lips to his willing this to be a nightmare.

"Why?" I ask him and Effie pulls us apart escorting us off stage before he can answer.


	5. Goodbyes

I sit on the satin couch in the fanciest place I had ever been in, My hand runs across the soft satin my mind attempting to devise a plan. I wasn't leaving the arena without Peeta, but if I could leave the arena with him...My head snaps up when the door opens.

"Katniss!" Prim calls running into my arms as I stand up to embrace her. I hold her tightly.

"Shh Prim." I say as she sobs into my shoulder.

"Prim, listen to me. It'll be okay." I say hoping to convince both of us, and well if I was clever enough to devise a plan my words might just ring true.

"Will you try to win?" She asks me hope dancing in her eyes, though there was a shadow of a doubt coloring her tone. I bite my lip. I couldn't promise something that could end up being a lie. Not to my sister. Peeta and I both getting home. Both leaving the arena. Not just one victor, but two. What if they didn't have any? Or thought they wouldn't have any? Then it hits me.

"I'll try, little duck." I say a grin coming across my face at the new idea. They probably thought I had gone crazy grinning when I'm being ready to be sent to a slaughter, but I don't care. Maybe, I have gone a little crazy.

"Peeta?" She asks and I look down at her hoping she would put the pieces together, she was a bright little girl after all.

"He'll be coming back." I say. _Well, unless my idea fails _I ass mentally. I look up at my mom now and see her on the verge or breaking. She can't break. She has to know that. Just in case I don't make it back.

"Listen to me. You can't shut off again. You can't go back to that state of not living, but being alive. No matter what happens, no matter what you see you have to be there for her. Do you understand? I won't be around anymore, you're all she's got." She nods and a tear escapes her eye.

"Don't cry." I command pulling her into a tight hug. It was the most affection I had shown my mother since my father had died, and now I was regretting in when I possibly wouldn't see her again. Chances were slim, too. The peacekeepers come in telling them there time is up.

"I love you!" I call after them, and the door shuts. The door opens again almost immediately and I look to see Rye and Jessie. They had in a way become like my own brothers.

"Katniss, you know he's damned determined to save you?" Rye says as Jessie pulls me into a hug.

"Well, I think he's in for a rude awakening then. I'm more stubborn then him anyways. If both of us don't come back, it's going to be him." The words are innocent, but suggest more. I say this with determination in my voice. Rye meets my eyes and arches an eyebrow in question. I give a nod of my head and he gives me a grin. I knew he'd figure it out, after all he was the oldest.

"I don't want to lose either of you." Jessie says and Rye agrees. I give them a small smile.

"Trust me." I say and watch as Jessie catches on now. Between my words earlier, and the harmless trust me he had put it together. I couldn't say more because I was almost positive there was cameras.

"We'll make sure Prim and Anna stay fed." Rye says and I smile at his concern for my little sister and mother. I give them both a hug.

"Thank you." I say just as the peacekeepers come to collect them. Really they could give more time for goodbyes. I sit back down on the couch assuming no one else will come, until the door opens and Madge walks in giving me a tight hug.

"I'd ask if you'd wear the mockingjay pin I gave you but I assume your token will be this." She raises her index finger tracing the P hanging from my neck. I give a shrug.

"Both were birthday presents." She gives me a slight smile, but I could tell she was trying not to cry. She gives me a hug and hurries out. I go through everyone I love in my mind. Peeta. Prim. My Mom. Jessie. Rye. Madge. Coal, which was Peeta's dad. All of them had come in except Coal, and Peeta. Obviously Peeta couldn't, and Coal was probably crying over his son. Which, I respected immensely Unlike I'm sure Karen was doing. She was probably bake at the bakery unaffected. I swear one of these days her rude and snide comments would set me off - if I made it back for more of them. When the door opens I'm confused.

"Oh, Katniss!" I look at a crying Delly. I thought she only tried to be my friend because I'm in love with Peeta, but apparently she truly cares.

"I'm so sorry about this. I can't believe Peeta volunteered! And for Darius! The love of my life! All to be with you. You guys complete each other, now one will be without the other." She throws her arms around me crying. I pat her back awkwardly really irritated I was comforting her. Not like she was the one being taken to a slaughter.

"Don't worry, Delly. I have a plan." I say it to get her to stop crying, which works. I'm thankful when the peacekeepers come and escort her out. Peeta and I got the tragic end of the romance stick, while her and Darius got to go off and be happy. She had better be grateful, or if I made it back I'd personally kick her ass. I laugh slightly and almost silently. The next time the door opens it's a peacekeeper. I wipe my face clear of emotions and I'm hoping seeing Peeta won't cause me to lose my composer.

I follow the peacekeeper down a long narrow hall preparing for the camera. I walk outside and spot Effie Trinket collecting Peeta, before making her way to me. The cameras follow us the the train station about half way there Peeta decided to slip his hand into mine.

The odds were definitely not in my favor. I knew exactly what the Capitol would do with Peeta and I'd relationship. The would turn it into a show. I couldn't stand the thought. My love for Peeta, and mine and his family - except Karen, was mine. No one else's. Being in love with Peeta was something the Capitol couldn't use for entertainment, until now. Let them have their fun, let us become the star-crossed lovers. It may just be what I need to accomplish my plan, and afterwards I would hate them forever, but nothing they could do would ever break the love Peeta and I have. Nothing. Peeta gives my hand a reassuring squeeze guessing my thoughts as we approach the train station.

I notice the sadness on his face and I nudge him discreetly getting him to look at me. I needed to give me some hope. His blue eyes meet mine, and I see the longing and desperation in them. He pulls me to a stop outside the train, arching an eyebrow in a silent question. I give him a look I know he knew well. A look that told him I had a plan and I was determined to fulfill. He gives me a shadow of a smile and we board the train.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter isn't the best, but I needed it as sort of a filler. Anyways, I hope some of you at least enjoyed it a little. Please review, and let me know what you think. :)**


	6. The Train

As I step onto the train I'm taken back. I had thought the Justice building was fancy, but this made it look shabby.

"You wouldn't think they were preparing us for slaughter." I glance at Peeta when he talks and maybe I've gone a little crazy, but I laugh. He looks at me and arches an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" He asks but can't help grinning. I shrug and run my free hand over the smooth marble counter holding more food then I've seen in my life.

"Are you two...?" Effie speaks and we both turn to her. I find her looking between our intertwined hands, and touching hips. I don't answer, she's just another Capitol person and has not right to be involved in my relationship. It was odd putting the label relationship on what Peeta and I have. It implied boyfriend and girlfriend. He was much more than my boyfriend.

"Yes." Peeta answers pulling me from my thoughts.

"Then why would you volunteer, dear?" I'm surprised by the sympathy in her voice and look to Peeta curious about that as well.

"Because I told her I would never leave her. Also, because I need to protect her at all costs." Peeta looks at me with a sad smile and I feel my stomach drop. Maybe if I hadn't let my weakness get the best of me and beg him never to leave me until after the reaping this wouldn't have happened. Silently I curse my weakness.

"Well, I'm truly sorry for you both." Effie say honestly. It only bugs me though.

"We don't need your sympathy." I snap and she purses her lips. I'm ready to say more but Peeta's hand clamps down over my mouth. I scowl at him which makes him grin.

"Where's Haymitch?" Peeta asks keeping his hand over my mouth. I'm seriously considering biting his hand, but I guess he knew that and removes it.

"Ah, yes. I shall go find him." Effie says leaving the cart to find out mentor. When she's gone Peeta chuckles and I arch an eyebrow.

"That is why you hardly have any friends." He jokes and I glare at him smacking his arm, which only makes him laugh some more. "Oh, come on Kat. You're not exactly good with people." Now I grin.

"It's a wonder why you love me." I tease and his arms find my waist.

"Because I love your feisty personality, your defiance, and stubbornness. Your love for your family, and for me. Because when you love, you love with a burning passion. Also, you're the most beautiful girl inside and out I know. Whether or not you could work on your manners some." He leans in his lips brushing against mine as the door opens. I jump back pulling away from him. I turn to see Haymitch Abernathy stumbling into the room.

"Was I interrupting?" Sarcasm and humor drop heavily into his tone. Peeta and I both watch him as he takes a long drag from a bottle of alcohol. Great, at this rate we wouldn't be getting any help and both end up dead. Which if my plan works, neither of us will be dead.

"So, you're our mentor." I say and he eyes me drunkly as if he has no idea what I'm talking about.

"Mentor?" He tries the word.

"You're suppose to help us get sponsors, and give us advice." Peeta drops my hand and puts his arms around my waist keeping me from attacking Haymitch. I try to wriggle free.

"Here's some advice, stay alive." He starts laughing and I feel Peeta's grip on me disappear and watch as he knocks the bottle of liquor to the floor. Haymitch punches him in the jaw knocking Peeta down. Out of anger for him hurting Peeta, and refusing to help I grab a butter knife and sent it wizzing past his head just barley missing him.

"Peeta are you okay?" I ask and help him up. He gives a nod and rubs his haw. Haymitch looks between the two of us as if trying to figure something out.

"What's going on between you two?" He asks curiously. I wouldn't say anything because I didn't think it was his business, but I know Peeta thinks otherwise.

"Look, I'm in love with her, and her with me. Hence why I volunteered. She asked me to never leave her and I promise I wouldn't. I want to keep her alive." Haymitch ponders this and I shake my head.

"No, Peeta. You're the one coming out if both of us can't. I'm not going back to District Twelve without you." I half shout at him.

"You have Prim, Katniss!" He argues you and I feel guilty, but I don't let it affect me.

"You don't get it Peeta! I was broken from my father's death, on the brink of death myself and you saved me in more way than one. You made me whole again, but not in the way you think. It's like my dad told me once. Once in a while someone finds someone and they become two parts of a whole, and when they lose one part the other becomes a shell of themselves. I thought it was a bunch of lies until I met you. As cheesy as it sounds, you're my other half. I need you! I hated my mom for being alive but not living when my father died, but now I understand her and I forgive her, because if you were to die and I were to live I'd be exactly like her."

I forget about Haymitch as Peeta and I argue over who should win these games. I hardly notice Effie come in.

"That goes both ways Katniss! You think I would be okay without you? Because you're wrong!"

"I'm not leaving the arena if you're not, and you can't change my mind! I don't care what you say, or what you give me. Nothing will change my mind. You promised you would never leave me, and if you die in that arena you're doing exactly that leaving me." I can see guilt come across his face and he's about to argue so I crush my lips to his.

"Well, looks like I got a pair of fighters this year." Peeta and I pull apart and I see Haymitch grinning approvingly. "You two have a spark, and passion. A fire. If you two become the Star-Crossed Lovers From District Twelve, I bet you, I could even get you both out alive. Here's the deal. I'll stay sober enough to help you, as long as you don't interfere with my drinking." With that he turns on his heel and leaves the cart.


	7. The Capitol

I let what Haymitch said sink in. Get us both out? Maybe my plan wouldn't be needed.

"Well, we better watch the reaping recaps." Effie says interrupting my thoughts. I nod as she walks out of the cart. Peeta takes my hand and we follow her. I sit next to Peeta closely, my head on his shoulder as the recaps start. I try to block most of it out trying to deny that we're in this position, but I know it's not going to do me any good. A few people stand out. The boy from District One - Cato - who volunteers, a sly fox looking girl from District Five, and a dark skinned twelve year old girl from District Twelve. Why would no one volunteer for her? It wasn't that hard of a thing to do. I did it for Prim.

District Twelve's reaping is by far the most dramatic of them all. Especially seeing as Peeta and I were the first volunteers District Twelve has ever had. My diving into Peeta's arms and kissing him only adds to the sadness of it all. My volunteering to save my little sister, and having the person I love volunteer to save me. I was pretty positive they had never had a games with a pair of lovers. Although, I've only been around for less then half of the games.

"Well, you two better get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll be in the Capitol." Effie trills beaming at us. I groan and bury my face in Peeta's shoulder. I didn't want to be in the Capitol. The place I hated the most. The place I blamed for ripping my father from my life. I feel a longing in my heart for my father. I thought taking Peeta to the lake would make me feel better. It had, until Prim's name was pulled from the reaping bowl. I let out a sigh. I missed him. Peeta's arm holds me tightly.

"What's wrong, Kat?" I raise my head letting out a defeated sigh. "Hey, you heard what Haymitch said." His reminder makes me smile, but only slightly.

"I don't know, I just miss my dad. We're going to the Capitol, and to be perfectly honest I blame them for his death. I keep telling myself that because he never officially said goodbye, he's not really gone. I keep hoping that he'll come back someday. It's ridiculous hope really. I know that, but I just..." I trail off as I start stumbling over my own words. It was hard to explain what losing a parent felt like. Although, Peeta was no stranger to parents issues.

"It's okay to have a little hope, but if one day it just settles in that, that hope is a waste of time, that what you want to happen isn't going to happen...It'll hurt you more than if you just let go." I look into Peeta's striking blue eyes and purse my lips. I wasn't ready to let go of this hope. Just like I wasn't letting go of the hope that Peeta and I would both get out of this.

"Then let hope kill me." I say with a hint of a smile. Peeta just shakes his head and sighs. Our hands find each other's unconsciously and I follow him to his room. I was glad he wasn't wanting to let me stay by myself. I was sure nightmares would visit me tonight. They visited me every now and then, I wasn't sure how many times I watched my father die, or watched Peeta get reaped and killed in the games, or watch Prim being tortured.

I slide into his side curling into him as close as possible. My head lays in the crook of his neck, and I sigh almost happily as his strong familiar arms wrap around me. I close my eyes letting myself drift into the peaceful land of sleep. I could only hope the nightmares stayed away, and I could have a few hours of escaping today's events. As I drift to sleep I wonder idly if it had only been a day ago Peeta and I were completely happy. Funny how quickly things could go down hill.

* * *

I let out a groan of frustration when there's a banging on the door.

"It's a big, big, big day! Oh, and Peeta if you know where Katniss is let her know." Effie says. I open my eyes to the bright sun shinning in through the window of the train. I rub my eyes letting myself get use to the light, before looking up at Peeta. He has one eye open and he has a look of humor on his face.

"What?" I ask defensively and push his shoulder lightly. He opens his other eye and lets out a chuckle.

"You're too cute." He says which causes me to scowl. "Even when you scowl like that. Your nose scrunches just the slightest bit." He's chuckling again and I roll my eyes sliding out of bed. His arm captures my waist and I paw at his arm.

"No. You're laughing at me." I say irritation clear in my voice. He just grins at me.

"I'm not laughing at you. I just find it funny you dislike being called cute." He gives a shrug letting go of my waist once I've stopped trying to break free.

"Because I'm not." I say as I stand up again. I can feel his eyes on me as I walk to the door. I forgot I should've grabbed clothes from my room.

"Fine. Katniss Everdeen, you are undeniably beautiful." I turn arching an eyebrow at him and see him giving me that puppy look I found hard to resist.

"Oh hush, Mellark. Get dressed." I say exiting the room. I was planning on telling him to shut up until I saw the look he was giving me. I felt almost bad by how I reacted to his compliments, but I didn't let it bother me. He was just delusional with his love for me. I can't help but smirk at the thought.

_"You're perfect." My dad had purred into my mom's ear. I sneered and turned away once again revolted by their affectionate relationship. "Oh, Katniss. When you're in love with someone, even their flaws become perfections."_

__My fathers words bounce around in my mind. I guess that made sense. It wasn't just Peeta who thought I was without flaws, I thought the same of him. Well, except it irritated me that he refused to stand up to his mom in anyway. He was no stranger to abuse, and I had witnessed it first hand. I always started to yell at Karen, but Peeta's hand clamped over my mouth. He was afraid of his mother and I hated it. I hated the pain she caused him. I hated the fact she even thought about touching her children in an abusive manner. Or emotionally abusing them. I didn't want kids and nothing could change my mind of this - not even Peeta - but if I had kids of my own I wouldn't even think of treating them they way she treats her sons.

Quickly I get dressed and go to join Effie, Haymitch, and Peeta for breakfast. I sit across from Haymitch and Peeta takes his seat next to me. I was still irritated with Effie for being so nosy in my private life, but I guess if I had grown up in the Capitol I'd be just as nosy.

"Now, as soon as you get off the train you'll be escorted into the remake center and handed over to your prep teams and stylists. Don't complain or object to anything they do to you." Haymitch says with less of a slur then I had ever heard him speak with. He even seemed to be cleaned and dressed properly. I was almost shocked, but not enough to object.

"But - "

"No buts. Remember our deal? Do as I so. Don't complain or object. Just go with it. Then tonight will be the tribute parade. Make sure you two keep up this romance thing. Don't be afraid to lay it on thick." I scowl at him. "Sweetheart, you're going to have to get over yourself. If you act like you're better than the audience they won't be interested in you, and I won't have a shot at saving you both."

"But why should I let them into something that's special to me? Such as my relationship." I pronounce every letter carefully trying to get my point across. Peeta stays silent next to me. He was always the decent one in this relationship.

"Get over yourself, sweetheart." Peeta's hand takes mine gripping it tightly and again he's read me like an open book. Haymitch's words just about set me off. I could've jumped across the table and attacked him right there. I know I should be thankful for his help, but really he was just doing a lot of pissing me off.

"There it is." Peeta says releasing my hand and going to the window. I peer around Haymitch's head to see the Capitol. It was almost sparkling, and seemed to be unoccupied with it's complete cleanness. Not a single flaw. At least from this point of view, to a bird it was flawless, to me it was filled with more imperfections then all the District's and citizens of the District's combined.

I get up and join Peeta by the window. When we pull into the station my eyes take in the crowd of people gathered. All of them looked beyond ridiculous. So genetically enhanced these people are. They're all so fake. Peeta waves and puts on a dazzling smile. He would be counted on the most to win over the crowd, since all I could seem to do was stare at them wondering what possessed them to dress in this fashion.

"Come on, Kat." Peeta shots me a look and I know I have to stop staring like I'm at some kind of zoo looking at animals I've never seen before. I force a smile to my lips and I could tell just how unconvincing and fake it was, but these people were so use to fake it shouldn't matter. The thought almost makes me laugh and I wave. I give a side glance to Peeta and I can tell, we had a chance. A chance to get out of this together so to win them over even more I slip my hand into Peeta's and hold our hands up. He gives me a quick questioningly glance after the conversation not three minutes ago I knew my actions were questionable. I needed to do everything in my power to keep Peeta safe, and make sure I didn't lose him. Even if it meant making out love a little public.

* * *

I squeeze my eyes shut gritting my teeth as my prep team rips the hair from my legs, and body. Venia and Flavius work on my leg. Each rip of hair causes me to grind my teeth in pain. Octivia meanwhile plucks at my eyebrows. I felt a lot like a hairless cat, except of cross the hair on my head. They scrub at my skin, removing any flaw or imperfection. I sigh remembering not to complain even though I so badly wanted to. Once my nails are shaped, and body removed of hair and flaws the grin proudly at their work.

"Much better." Octivia gushes. Flavius and Venia nod in agreement.

"Peeta thought I was just fine before." I mutter it under my breath not intending them to hear me.

"Peeta? Your district partner?" Flavius's eye widen in surprise and Venia slaps him in the arm.

"Do you not remember the reaping? She dove into his arms and gave him a lingering kiss." Venia gives a tragic sigh and Octivia holds back a sniffle. I watch them completely dumbfounded.

"I'm so sorry, Katniss. It must be so hard going in with your other half." Octivia pulls me into a hug and I feel her tears hit my robe. Was she seriously crying? I should really be the one crying, and it irritated me I had to comfort them over my problem.

"That's why he's coming out, and I'm not." The three gasp in a mixture of shock and tragedy. I have to stifle a laugh. "At least if we both can't come out." I add under my breath. Octivia is full on sobbing now and it bugs me. Flavius pulls her from the room and I could see he wasn't too far behind her in terms of tears.

"I'll go get Cinna." Venia says giving me a sad smile. If just the reaping caused all this, I couldn't imagine what would happen after the parade, and of course the interviews. I wait patiently for Cinna glad to be alone and not comforting someone. After a few minutes a tall, skinny man dressed in all black with simple gold eyeliner walks in.

"Hello, Katniss. I'm Cinna. I'll be your stylist." He holds his hand out to be and I shake is hesitantly. "That was very brave what you did for your sister, and very tragic what happened with Peeta." I close my eyes letting out a sigh of frustration.

"Yeah, I know." I say a little snappier then intended. I didn't mean to sound so harsh. He gives a breathy chuckle.

"Hard time with the prep team?" He arches an eyebrow but I can see he already knows the answer.

"You have no idea." I say.

"Well, no need to worry about that with me. I channel my emotions into my work so no one else get's hurt. Well, except me possibly. Anyways, let me get a look at you." I purse my lips and stand up pulling off my robe. Most people in Panem were comfortable with nakedness, but it made me feel uncomfortable. I remember Peeta joking about how such a lethal person is afraid of nudity and a little sickness. I had rolled my eyes at him and laughed, because he was right.

"Alright, slip your robe back on and let's talk." Quickly I slip the robe on glad to have myself covered again and follow him into another room. I watch questioningly as he pressed a button, then almost stumble in shock when a buffet big enough to feed everyone in the Seam appears. It irritates me that my District is starving, and here they press a button and get enough food to feed every starving person in the Seam.

"Come, eat." Cinna says. I nod and take a seat on the stiff leather couch. My old, used and beat up couch at him was far more comfortable than this. Of course here they didn't care if it was comfortable, they only cared if it looked good and would impress their friends. Silently we each fill a plate with food.

"Now, Katniss. Portia and I have come up with an idea that will capture the audience's attention. We plan to have you and Peeta make a splash. Haymitch made a special request that it was something impressive." I feel my stomach drop and instantly feel like this is leading to Peeta and I going to the parade naked. "Katniss, you're not afraid of fire are you?" I arch an eyebrow not sure where the question came from. Then something clicks, we wouldn't be naked, but we may be torches by the end of tonight.


	8. Tribute Parade

Fire. Cinna was actually going to set me on fire. I wanted more than anything to scream _'Are you nuts!?' _at him, but I'm reminded of Haymitch's words. _"Don't object or complain about anything they do to you". _I press my lips into a hard line as Cinna explains how he and Portia came up with a suit that's fire proof. Honestly, it sounded like a lot of bull shit to me, but Cinna was the only kind person I had met so far. I decided I'd give him a chance.

"So, Katniss will you please follow me? I'm going to do your hair, and we'll get you into your costume." I nod standing up. Really there was nothing I could do, I would comply or Haymitch would forget our deal. I sit in a chair hating every minute of being dressed up. Dressed for slaughter. That was pretty accurate. Maybe I wasn't totally sane anymore but the thought almost makes me laugh. I clear my throat to hold it back.

"Katniss what you did for your sister was very brave." My eyes flit up to the mirror in front of me where I see him looking back at me through the reflection.

"Why do you care?" My voice doesn't come out snappy as I had intended it to be, instead it sounds almost genuine.

"Because, you're brave and when I saw you dive into that boy's arms well I felt sympathy for you." I scuff laughing without humor. I was really sick of hearing about people's sympathy.

"You're not the first." I say.

"How despicable we must seem to you." This catches my attention. I notice my scowl fall from my face as I look in the mirror. I don't say anything waiting to see if he continues. "Katniss, I want you to know I want to help you." I nod as he says this. Cinna isn't so bad.

"It's not me who needs help." It comes out almost silently but I know he heard it when his hands stop working on my hair, and his expression changes.

"You don't plan on coming out do you?" His eyes meet mine in the mirror.

"Not unless we both can." I look away from the mirror dropping my gaze. He isn't having this so he spins my chair around so I'm facing him.

"You really love him, don't you?" I snort looking up.

"Well it wasn't an act." I say it like it's obvious, but I guess some people could think I was trying to get sponsors. Just the thought makes me sick, but I wouldn't put past some of the people who've been in these games to do something like that. Although, honestly I can't remember one year someone got reaped with someone they loved. This was defiantly a first. "I just wish he hadn't done it."

"People do stupid things when they're in love." This causes my lips to tug up at the corners slightly. With this I decide to go ahead and like Cinna. He certainly wasn't like every other low life that lives in the Capitol. He spins my chair back around and goes back to silently doing my hair. Once he's done my air had been done in an elaborate braided hairdo.

"Follow me." I slide off the uncomfortable leather chair and follow him to the other side of the room clutching my robe around me tightly. He pulls out a black spandex looking suit. Once it's on it hugs my body in every way possible, the sleeves ending in a perfect black line at my wrists, and the legs ending in a perfect black line at my ankles. Once this on he has me pull on black leather boots. Once these are on he puts on a black cape.

"Alright, let's get you down to your chariot." I smile weakly and nod. I was not looking forward to tonight. I would have Peeta with me though, and this thought comforts me. At least until we're in the arena it will.

* * *

When we reach the chariot Peeta and Portia are already there. My eyes scan the area for Haymitch surprised he isn't here to give us advice. Peeta's arms extended and without hesitation I walk into them. I feel his breath against my ear as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"How do you feel about this whole fire thing?" I pull away just enough to see his face and I give a short laugh without humor. He arches an eyebrow.

"I'll rip off your cape if you rip off mine." I say it quiet enough Portia and Cinna won't hear. A grin stretches across his face at this.

"You've got a deal." He leans down and kisses my nose. I had no idea how he managed to make me feel even a little happy when we were going to face our deaths in less than a week. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I jump spinning to see Haymitch.

"Don't do that." I snap which only causes him to grin and chuckle. I'm taken back when I see him the closest to sober I have ever seen him. He really was going to keep up his end of the deal.

"Now listen you two, we're going to play your little romance up for all it's worth. Make sure to hold hands and make sure the crowd knows your in love."

"It's not a little romance, thank you." I scowl at him which only causes him to give a sarcastic smirk.

"You know what I'm getting at, sweetheart." I find it hard to just full on smack him when he calls me sweetheart. The name is bitter and sarcastic coming from him, and everyone who's met me knows I'm not a 'sweetheart'.

"Must you call me that?" I arch an eyebrow and he just laughs some more.

"What did I say, sweetheart? Don't argue. Now get in that chariot and make the crowd see you two are hopelessly forever in love." The last part comes out more sarcastic than anything he's said so far. Peeta's arms wrap around my waist instantly when he notices I'm losing my temper with Haymitch. He holds me back with a steal grip that I repay him for with a glare.

"Alright, you two get in the chariot and we'll light your caps on fire." My anger disappears and is suddenly replaced with a fear of being burned alive. _Great. I'm going to die before I even make it to the arena, _I think to myself. Peeta takes my hand and gets into the chariot before I do.

"It may feel weird, but you should not feel pain at all." Cinna assures us, but it does little to calm me. My grip on Peeta's hand tightens considerably. I brace myself for the burning that never comes.

"Ah, good it works." Peeta and I exchange a look. As I look at Peeta I notice the flames flickering and casting shadows across his face causing him to look more dazzling than usual. Peeta leans down and whispers in my ear as the first chariot starts moving.

"You should wear flames more often, they suit you." I can't help but laugh. He looks at me with a grin. When it's out turn we hold up our joined hands for everyone to see. Once we come into view people gasp then begin cheering and shouting our names. I grin spreads across my face and I decide to wave to the audience.

I catch sight of Peeta and I on a monitor and see we're getting the most screen time, but I also see two dazzling people, and by the linking of their hands, and looks on their faces they're in love. I look to Peeta and give him a smile. This audience is ours. I kiss Peeta on the cheek which causes the audience to applaud more.

For the first time in who knows how long the District Twelve tributes have wiped out all the other tributes. This gives me hope, especially when I see the other tributes stealing glances at us when we gather into the city circle. I give them a smug grin holding on to Peeta's hand for dear life.

I watch as Snow appears and talks about the dark days and how courageous we are. I try to tune out most of it not interested in one word her has to say, but I notice the camera's cutting back to Peeta and I frequently. I was sure we had gotten more than out share of video time, but we were too dazzling. It looked as if even the president couldn't help but look at us.

* * *

I step out of the shower glad to have all the makeup washed away from my face. I wouldn't need to have any of that done until interviews, so I had a couple days. I sigh and dress in a pair of black pajama pants, and a flowy light take top. I decide to leave my hair done and I make my to the dinning room where Haymitch, Effie, Peeta, Cinna, and Portia all sit.

"There she is, Katniss Everdeen the Girl On Fire." I arch an eyebrow as Cinna says this and I take a seat next to Peeta. He smiles widely at me and I slip my hand into his. It wasn't even a conscious action anymore, it was just natural.

"Congratulations guys, you are now known as the star-crossed lovers from District Twelve all over Panem." Haymitch says and Effie beams clapping excitedly.

"I even took it upon myself to talk you two up. Oh, and I said something very clever. Since you come from the coal mining district I told them that if you put enough pressure on coal it turns in pearls!" Peeta and I look at each other and try not to laugh before looking back at Effie.

"That's very creative, Effie." Peeta says kindly. He was always the sweet one. Effie beams and continues eating. I shake my head and continue eating myself. I look up as someone pours a drink into my glass. The girl's face hits me.

"Oh I know you!" I wasn't sure from where though.

"Don't be ridiculous, Katniss. You wouldn't know an avox." I turn to Effie as she says this confusion plain on my face.

"What's an avox?" Peeta gives a breathy chuckle beside me and I shoot him a scowl which only makes him chuckle some more. As Effie explains what an avox is he leans in whispering in my ear.

"You have a very beautiful scowl, you know that?" I elbow him jokingly which makes him laugh. When I look at the avox again I realize how I know her, and I know Peeta knows her too but from what everyone had said any form of recognition would get her punished, and I had caused her enough problems.

_Peeta and I were in the woods when he had pulled me down into the concealment of some bushes. I had tried to ask what was going on but his hand came down over my mouth. I watched with wide eyes as a girl and who I assumed was her lover run through the woods. About five seconds later an arrow attached to a long fire entered the boys body killing him. _

_The girl screamed for help and cried to the boy she loved. I looked at Peeta picturing myself in that position if that had been Peeta...I pushed the thought from my mind and watched as the girl was pulled upwards. Her eyes locked with mine for a split second and she cried for help. I stayed put next to Peeta holding on to him tightly realizing he could be taken from me just as easily as that girls love was taken from her. _

__"Delly Cartwright!" I jump as Peeta says this. What the hell did Delly have to do with any of this? I was still irritated with her for her goodbye after the reaping. "I thought she looked familiar too, and she's a dead ringer for Delly." I look up meeting Peeta's eyes. His blue eyes are filled with guilt and I know he remembers how we so cruelly left the girl to the Capitol.

"Right. That's it." I say and give him an appreciative smile. He was always saving me from trouble.

"Well if that's all." Effie says with relief coloring her voice. They bring out a cake to celebrate out entrance but really the cake sticks in my throat with the avox girl standing in the corner watching us. I felt awful for not helping her. After dinner we all gather on the couch to watch the recaps. I curl up close to Peeta, his arm wrapped tightly around me.

We look just as dazzling on tv as we did on the screens in the Capitol.

"Well, you two had better get some sleep. Training starts tomorrow." Almost all at once Haymitch, Effie, Portia, and Cinna leave to their separate rooms. I sit with Peeta in silence for a little bit after everyone's gone.

"Do you think we have a chance?" I ask softly trailing my eyes up to his face. His breathtaking blue eyes meet mine.

"If the Capitol people grow to love the star-crossed lovers they won't really have a choice but to let us both live, or they'll have some seriously unhappy people on their hands." I nod as his lips touch the top of my head. Peeta always knew what to say, and how to make me feel better. "We better go to sleep." I nod in agreement and walk hand in hand with him to his room.

"Want to stay with me?" Peeta asks gently brushing a piece of hair out of my face and I nod feeling like a small child.

"More than anything." I say and he smiles pulling me into his room. I curl up into his side afraid that something will happen and I'll lose him forever. I hold on to him tightly grateful I didn't have to sleep without him tonight.


	9. Three Days

"It's a big, big, big day!" I groan at the sound of Effie Trinket's voice pulling me from my sleep. I open my eyes to be greeted by big beautiful blue eyes that somehow never manage to take my breath away. He looks at me with a cheesy grin plastered on his face. What on earth did he have to be so happy about?

"Time to get up, Kat." Before I can respond he's slid out of the bed and scooped me into his arms like I weigh no more than a small child. Although to him, that's probably all I feel like.

"Show off." I mutter which causes his grin to widen. "Wipe that stupid grin off your face." I cross my arms but can't help laughing. Only him and Prim could bring a real smile out of me. The only two people in this world I love. Well, I suppose I loved my mother too, but it wasn't the right kind of love. There was no trust behind it, unlike Peeta and Prim.

"Oh there you two are." Effie trills happily as Peeta walks us into the dinning room. He uses his right ankle to slide a chair out from under the table and easily sets me down. I roll my eyes and contain a laugh as he sits next to me. Haymitch looks between us as if he's studying something.

"What?" I snap, his smirk only widens at this.

"I thought maybe you two were pretending." I feel my mouth drop open.

"Why the hell would we pretend?" I cross my arms defensively glowering at Haymitch. Peeta just chuckles beside me. "And what did we do that suddenly made you believe otherwise? Other than everything we've done since we were reaped." My tone is harsh and accusing but he doesn't seem to care.

"Katniss, wheres your manners?" I turn to her shooting a sharp glare in Effie's directions. She purses her lips at my expression. I really wanted to ask her where her manners were, because sending kids off to killing each other isn't very polite either but I decide against it.

"Well, you two sleeping together, and well the look in your eyes. When you look at him, and he looks at you it reminds me of the look Charlotte had in her eyes when she looked at me." I'm taken back by this.

"Wait, who's Charlotte?" Peeta and Effie watch silently eating their food.

"Oh, my girlfriend. Well, she was my girlfriend. She had been for three years until I was reaped. We were completely in love. I wanted to propose to her that night, but when I was reaped well obviously I couldn't. When I got back from winning, I had two weeks with her and my family before they...died." He chooses his words carefully and I feel a lump rise in my throat.

"How'd they die?" I can't help but be curious.

"Well, I did something that showed up the Capitol, and well they killed them." This brings me up short. My eyes flit to Peeta who's looking at his plate of food. I take in his flawless face. The pale skin, his bright blue eye, the long blonde eyelashes that perfectly frame those blue eyes, his light thin pink lips, and his blonde curls that fall haphazardly on his forehead, just reaching his eyebrows. What if the Capitol took him from me? I shove the thought out of my mind and look away shyly when he looks up at me.

"So, you two had better leave the getting you both out alive to me, do something rebellious and both your families could be dead in the matter of minutes." I wonder idly if there's cameras around, but there's mustn't be if he's speaking so freely like this.

"Aren't there cameras?" I blurt out.

"Cinna had a friend who is playing a tape so it looks like the dinning room is empty. We can say whatever we want for about the next thirty minutes." I nod.

"Why are you helping us? Why do you care?" I can't help asking. Peeta's hand slips into mine, and I look over at him with a sad smile.

"Because, I know what it's like to have loved and lost. I don't want to see either of you have to experience the lost part. Hence, why I always drink." I stare at our mentor in complete shock. Underneath the drunken bastard of a guy was so much more. I hadn't taken the time to learn because honestly I could care less.

"Thank you." I breathe out. Peeta squeezes my hand and Haymitch gives me a sad smile.

"Well, onto today's schedule. So you two will go down to training at exactly 10. Then, you'll break for lunch at noon. Then you go back for training until four. Once that's done you come back here. It'll be like that for the next three days." I let out a frustrated sigh. Effie's Capitol accent was starting to drive me crazy. I have to remind myself she probably has more to her, just like Haymitch.

"Now, when you're in training. I want you two to remain at each other's side the entire time. Got it?" I turn my gaze back to Haymitch.

"Easy." I didn't see a problem with this, other than that fact that maybe Peeta and I should work on different things, since we're not exactly good at the same things.

"What are your skills?" I stab my food onto my fork and place in my mouth before answering.

"I'm decent with a bow and arrow." I give my shoulders a slight shrug stabbing some more food onto my fork. The Capitol may be awful, but their food was purely amazing.

"Don't be modest. You're amazing with a bow and arrow. Every time you hit an animal it's always a clean shot in the eye." I snap my head in Peeta's direction.

"What about you? You're strong. You can lift a hundred pound sack of flour like it weighs nothing. Hell you can toss me over your shoulder like I weigh nothing more than a baby. You took second place in the school's wrestling competition only after Rye." I notice his blue eyes dancing with amusement.

"Wow, you really pay attention to each other don't you?" We both look away and back at Haymitch who's watching use curiously. I feel my cheeks heat up and bow my head letting my hair fall to cover them.

"Well, we've been friends since we were twelve, and got together just before she turned fifteen. I myself though have been in love with her since I was five. It's hard not to pay attention to someone you've loved that long. Hard not to know every little detail about them. Like he way her eyes light up when she brings down games, or the way she smiles the moment she sees me. Or how she leaves her hair down just to please me." I fee the heat burning even more in my cheeks now.

"Or the way her eyes dance with happiness when I tell her I love her. The way she rolls her eyes when I compliment her. I notice everything." I feel a wide smile spreading across my lips.

"Seriously, you two are going to make me start drinking again. But, I suppose I get where you're coming from. I was like the with Charlotte." I look up and glance between Haymitch and Effie. Effie's eyes are watery with tears from Peeta's little speech, and Haymitch looks sad and tired.

"Well, anyways. You know our strengths, now what?" I quickly change the topic of the conversation. Maybe, Peeta was okay with getting all mushy in front of people but I wasn't. I could barley say things like that to just him.

"Katniss, you stay away from the bow and arrows and Peeta you stay away from the weights. Save that for your private sessions, impress the gamemakers then. Until then, try to pick up new skills and not be completely useless. You're both dismissed. Your stylists will be waiting for you in you your rooms. Hurry along."

* * *

The first half of training goes by quickly. Peeta and I spend it at the fire and knot tying stations. I look around at the other tributes trying to size up the competition. The pair from two, the boy from eleven, and naturally the young girl from eleven stand out the most to me. Other's do too such as the pair from one, and the girl from five who reminds me of a fox.

"How do you think she ended up with no one volunteering to take her place?" I ask Peeta quietly jerking my head in the direction of Rue. Peeta looks up from his lunch and notices who I'm talking about.

"Because she doesn't have an amazing big sister like Prim." I know he's telling me what he thinks but I roll my eyes.

"Whatever you say." I mumble and pick at a piece of bread. He slides his hand across the table and takes one of mine in his.

"It's true. Plus, what you did is not something most people do. Family bond only goes so far for most people when it comes to the reaping. You're just extraordinary." I feel my cheeks heat up and I look down at my food. I let out a soft sigh. "Kat, what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid something will happen to you in the arena." I reply honestly and softly. He lets out a breathy chuckle and I look up questioningly.

"Kat, don't worry about me. Please. Worry about yourself." This causes me to scowl. He knows very well I put him and Prim before I put myself.

"No, Peeta. End of discussion." I drop his hand and go back to eating my food silently. He sighs. I know he means to protect me, but it just bugs me. I wish he would open his eyes and see that without him I'd become my mother and that's not something I ever want to become. Ever.

* * *

The next two days fly by quickly. As we walk back to the apartment from our last day our training I feel my stomach twist. Three days. Our private training sessions, a day to prepare for interviews, and then the interviews. Then it's off to the arena. Three days to be safely with Peeta. Three days before I could end up with a knife in the back. I suddenly fell awful for letting our argument get to me these past couple days and being colder with him.

I stop in front of the elevator and dive into his arms hugging him tightly, burying my face in his shoulder. I wasn't shutting him out, I was just being snippy and irritable towards him. All because a silly little argument over who I shoulder worry about. His arms wrap around me instantly and without hesitation.

"What's wrong?" He strokes my hair softly and soothingly.

"I'm sorry, Peeta. We have three days left to just be here and be together and I've been acting like a bitch." His lips press to the top of my head.

"No you haven't. Kat, I know you. You're freaking out about the games. When you freak out you tend to act cold towards me. I don't know why, but you do." He knew me so well. Like the back of his hand. I pull away slightly and lean up kissing him softly on the lips.

"I love you, Peeta so much. Ignore me when I act like that, I'm sorry." He smiles down at me.

"I love you too, Katniss. Trust me I don't take it personally anymore." He grins and I can't help but laugh. "Come on, let's go up before Effie has a fit."


	10. First Nightmare

_I run dragging Peeta helplessly along behind me as Cato chases us through the forest. Peeta stumbles behind me and my heart rate picks up. Cato's getting too close to him. I thrust Peeta forward at some point we have to stop running. Cato shoves me to the ground and grabs Peeta around the neck in a choke hold. _

_"Let him go!" I scream regaining my feet. Cato's sword glistens in the moonlight as he touches it at the base of Peeta's throat. I grab Cato's worse by the blade ignoring the terrible pain shooting through my hand I rip it from his hands my blood turning the silver blade red. The sword flies to the side and I manage to rip Peeta from a stunned Cato's hold. _

_"Run Peeta!" I yell and shove him forward though he refuses to move. I look at him with pleading eyes. I turn back to Cato to see he has recovered from his surprise and has his sword back in his hand. He runs straight for Peeta. I yell pushing Peeta out of the way not caring that he falls and the sword enters the center of my stomach not seconds later._

I bolt up right in bed gasping trying to even my breathing. I glance next to me sighing with relief when I see Peeta lying next to me unharmed. My hand brushes across his forehead moving curly blonde locks off his forehead trying to calm myself down.

"No one will touch you." I whisper my voice almost completely inaudible. I slip out of the bed careful not to wake him. I slide out of the room silently and make my way to the roof. The cool air blows through my hair leaving chills on my hot neck. I wrap my arms around myself trying to clear my head as I make my way to the edge of the roof.

I sigh and lean on the edge looking down at the Capitol people celebrating in the streets. It sickened me that they celebrated an event like the Hunger Games. I stare down idly getting lost in my thoughts for longer then I must've realized. I snap out of my daze when I feel arms slide around me. I nearly yell out in surprise as they do. Peeta let's out a breathy chuckle in my ear.

"Didn't mean to scare you, I just woke up and saw you were gone. I was worried." I place my hands over his which rest over my stomach. I lean into him, my head resting against his broad shoulders.

"I had a nightmare and needed to clear my head." Peeta's arms leave my torso and grip my arms gently as he spins me to face him. He gently brushes hair out of my face tucking a strand behind my ear.

"Want to talk about it?" Images of Peeta in Cato's choke hold with the sword pressed to his throat flood through my mind causing a tear to escape my eyes. I scold myself for letting myself cry and wrap my arms around him tightly not saying a word. He doesn't hesitate before wrapping his arm around me as well. He runs his hands through my hair holding me to him tightly.

"When did I become so weak?" I whisper against his shoulder. Peeta pulls me back forcing me to look at him.

"Katniss, you're not weak you're scared. I understand that, your life is on the line and you have every right to cry. You're the bravest person I know. I'm not just saying that because I love you." He leans down pressing his lips to mine softly.

"Don't make me tell you again. I'm afraid of you dying. I'm not going to lie and say I'll embrace death with open arms, but I'd rather me die then you." Peeta's lips press to my forehead and he scoops me into his arms.

"We're going back to bed, we have our private training sessions in the morning." I nod sighing as lean into him.

"I love you, Peeta. I hope you know that." I whisper sleepily as he enters our room.

"I know, Kat. I love you too. Wake me if you have another nightmare." I bury into his chest his strong familiar arms engulfing me. With ease I drift to sleep.

* * *

Peeta and I sit with the other tributes in the waiting room. I keep a tight grip on his hand tapping my foot impatiently. I really just wanted to go into the training room and get it over with. Waiting only filled the pit of my stomach with nerves. I needed to be good enough to get a good score. Sure, I'm good with a bow and arrow but compared to these careers it may not be enough. I'll just have to take what I can get.

As the tributes file out until it's just Peeta and I we both remain silent. There wasn't much to say. I glance over at Peeta.

"Make sure you impress them." My voice takes on a light teasing tone, which isn't something either of us has heard since the train.

"Please, they won't remember any of us after you go in there." He flashes me a toothy grin which causes me to laugh. His arm snakes around me pulling me into his side.

"No, but seriously." My eyes flit up to his face and I meet blue eyes looking down at me. I almost look away shyly, but decide against it.

"I know. You shoot straight, Kat. I know what you can do. Show them that." I can't help the smile that creeps across my lips.

"And you show them how strong you are, because I know how - "

"Peeta Mellark." I sigh when I'm cut off. He leans down placing a soft kiss on my lips and walks out. I glance around the now empty room that this morning was full of twenty four people, both determined and scared people. The atmosphere was full of anticipation and nervousness, not it's just me.

"Katniss Everdeen." I take in a sharp breath and stand up. Now was the only time to show them what I'm capable of, to earn myself some sponsors. Now's the time to wow them.

* * *

I walk into the training room and glance at the gamemakers who appear to be drunk and bored irritably. How am I suppose to earn Peeta and I sponsors if they don't pay attention. I glance around me then back at them.

"Katniss Everdeen. District Twelve." My voice rings through out the room filling it into a complete silence as they turn the attention towards me. I nod satisfied I now had their attention and saunter over to the silver bow and arrows. I grin as my fingers wrap around the bow. How familiar it felt. I close my eyes and imagine I'm in the woods at District Twelve with Peeta at my side, the targets are just another squirrel and the heart of the dummy is an eye.

I open my eyes and grab a silver arrow walking towards the shooting range. Quickly and with ease I slide the arrow into place and pull back the string. I grit my teeth as I realize the strings are much tighter then I'm use too. I try to convince myself it doesn't matter, but as the arrow goes flying and misses the target I feel a weight press on my shoulders. The head gamemaker chuckles and they all go back to eating and drinking.

With determination snatch another arrow from the rack and shoot, this time hitting the dummy in the heart. Another grin creeps onto my lips. The kind of grin I wear when I hit an animal in the eye perfectly at home. I spin to find that the gamemakers had payed no attention to me what so ever. Anger flares up in me. They could send me into these games, with the person I love but they don't even have the decency to pay attention.

Without thinking I grab another arrow and aim it at the roast pigs mouth, where and apple sits. Without hesitation I let the arrow fly and watch the gamemakers cry out and turn to me in shock. I give them a deadly stare before giving a bow.

"Thank you for your consideration." I slam the bow back onto the rack and run out of the training center.

* * *

I storm back into the District Twelve apartment, pushing past Peeta, Effie, and Haymitch marching straight to my room. I slam the door behind me and dive into my bed. _What have I done? _I think to myself. I just sealed my death, and once they know how much I love Peeta they'll be sure he dies to. I bury my face in the pillow mad at the gamemakers, mad at myself, mad at Peeta for volunteering, mad at Effie for choosing Prim, mad at the Capitol for creating the games in the first place.

I feel the bed shift and instantly feel Peeta's hand rubbing calming circles on my back. I just want to be alone, and be mad at everything and everyone. I let out a sigh into the pillow.

"What happened?" I don't lift my head or even acknowledge that I had heard him. "Katniss, don't pretend you can't hear me." I give a sigh of frustration as he says this. Why does he see through me so easily? I give one more sigh this time in defeat and push myself up. I avoid looking at him and decide to look down awkwardly.

"I shot an arrow at the gamemakers." Before he can say anything I stand up walking out of the room.

"Katniss, you what?" Peeta grabs my wrist at the doorway and forces me to look at him.

"I'm not repeating myself, you heard me the first time." It comes out snappier then intended and I can tell by the hurt in his eyes that he masks so well with his expression.

"Are you trying to throw your life away with both hands?" He comes across just as snappy and I'm taken back.

"If that means I get to save you then yes, but they weren't paying attention to me so I shot an arrow at their stupid pig." I pull my arm away from him and turn to see Haymitch and Effie watching with disapproving faces.

"Katniss..." Haymitch starts, but I hold a hand up cutting him off.

"Save it." Effie turns to me.

"Manners." I give her a sharp glare that gets her to shut up.

"You're lucky what goes on in private training can't be told. But, I'm sure you can bet that your life will be hell in the arena." I nod and purse my lips. I expected that much.

"Would they put that on Peeta too..." I trail off waiting for an answer.

"No, because it's not him they're mad at. I mean maybe after they find out how in love with lover boy here, you are." I bite my lip and look down. I was afraid of that.

"Peeta, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to - "

"Kat, it's fine. I'm not really too concerned about myself anyways unless we can get out alive together." I open my mouth to object but his lips meet mine stopping me.

"You two make me want to drink." Haymitch and Effie both walk away from us and I can't help but laugh against Peeta's lips.

"I doubt we're the only thing that makes him want to drink." Peeta chuckles and looks down at me with those striking blue eyes that never fail to take the breath out of me. "Look, I'm sorry about getting mad at you. I was just mad at everyone. Mainly myself, but you for volunteering and being here with me." The corners of his lips turn up just slightly.

"I did what I had to do. Now let's go see our scores."


	11. I Am Yours

I bite and my finger nails nervously trying to take a mental note of the highest training scores. It doesn't come as a surprise when Cato and Clove both pull ten's. Peeta's arm slides around my shoulders as District Eleven comes on the screen. I glance towards Haymitch then at Effie. Both of them seem to calm to me, but maybe I'm just too nervous.

"District Twelve. Peeta Mellark." Peeta leans towards the screen pulling me with him. I stare up at Cesar on the screen praying Peeta pulled off a decent score. "With a score of, eight." I smile slightly letting out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I turn my head just enough to look at Peeta.

"Good job." I can't help but grin at him, as he smiles at me.

"And finally, from District Twelve. Katniss Everdeen," I take in a sharp intake of breath preparing for the worst. "With a score or eleven." Effie let's out a squeal before I can even process the number. Eleven! I actually got an eleven. But, how?

"Congratulations." Peeta whispers in my ear. His voice brings a smile to my lips.

"I thought they hated me." I breath out relief swelling inside of me. Both Peeta and I got great scores.

"Maybe, they liked your guts." Haymitch stands up as he speaks patting both Peeta and I on the back. The number eleven still spins around in my mind. I expected the lowest score possible, not the highest of all the tributes although who was I to complain? "You two had better get some sleep, you're training for the interviews is tomorrow."

I just no turning my gaze towards Peeta. Training, interviews, and games. We had next to no time left. I look away from him unable to handle the thought.

"Kat, you okay?" I look back at him letting out a sigh.

"Our time is almost up." My voice comes out almost inaudible. _No, Haymitch wants to get you both out alive, and if he fails I have my plan. _I remind myself of this as my eyes lock with Peeta's.

"No it's not. Trust me, Kat. We'll get through this." My lips turn up at the corners just slightly. He really had a way with words. He could make me believe anything, even the seemingly impossible. "We better get to bed." I stand up walking towards Peeta's room with him in silence. "Stay with me again tonight?" I arch an eyebrow wondering if this was a serious question.

"Peeta, I think you know the answer." His lips twitch into a smile at this.

"I thought so." I shake my head letting out a dull short laugh as he pulls me into his room to get some sleep.

* * *

"It's a big, big, big day." I groan, once again being pulled from my sleep by Effie's infamous morning line.

"Is it ever not a big day?" I pull my pillow over my face just as Peeta chuckles. I peak out from under the pillow to see him looking at me amused. "What?" I ask a little defensively.

"You're so cute." I roll my eyes letting out a humorless laugh.

"Whatever." He grins pulling me to him until our lips meet. I melt into the kiss, our lips locking together perfectly. My hand trails to the back of his neck tangling in the ends of his hair.

"Peeta, Katniss, don't make me come drag you out of bed." We pull apart laughing lightly. Everything felt so lighthearted for the first time since being in District Twelve. Oh, how I longed to be back home.

"Guess it couldn't last forever, right?" I roll my eyes sliding out of bed swiftly, with Peeta following behind me.

"I miss that. It all just being so easy, and lighthearted, and just normal." Peeta's words hit home.

"I couldn't agree more." Before we could get into a conversation that would make me miss it all more I walk hastily from the room.

"Alright, so do you two want to train separately or together?" Haymitch arches an eyebrow not wanting until we've fully even entered the dining room to ask. Peeta and I exchange a glance.

"Separately." I say sitting down beside Peeta. Doing it separately would make life easier on all of us, even though I want nothing more than to spend a whole day with Peeta it's not an option at this point. I need to remind myself that my wants mean next to nothing now a days. At least until we're back home and we can do what we want together, whenever without wondering if it's the right move for our survival.

"Alright, Katniss you'll go with Effie, and Peeta you'll come with me this morning. After lunch we'll switch." I nod in understanding stuffing my mouth full of yet another delicious Capitol meal. The food was the only thing except able about the Capitol honestly.

* * *

"You'll need to lift your skirt when you walk, but not above the ankles." I cross my arms scowling at Effie for what seems to be the billionth time this morning. I can't talk in heels, I can't lift my skirt right, or sit right, and don't have the right manners. I was getting really fed up with her.

I let out a sigh of frustration and lift the skirt of the dress Effie fought me into just so it brushes the top of my feet.

"Perfect, now walk." Effie's face brightens just the slightest until we find I can't walk completely straight in the heels. In my defense she put me in five inch heels, and I'd only be in two inches. That should be much easier. "Alright, let's try smiling."

I try to force a smile past my irritation and impatience. Effie's look of disapproval though tells me I don't have a convincing enough fake smile.

"Come on, dear. You need to smile even if everyone of us irritates you. Like me, I'm smiling even though you're frustrating me." I let out a groan throwing my hands in the air in defeat.

"I'm trying! I'm not good at this sort of stuff." I mumble things under my breath about Capitol people as I hike my skirt up to my knees and storm out of the room. I make my way to the dining room leaving my shoes outside the dining room. I glance around hoping Peeta had come early, but of course not. I excused myself.

* * *

After lunch, I find that my training with Haymitch doesn't go much better. We both have insulted each other plenty by the time we're half way done. According to him I can't be anything but bitter, which I couldn't exactly object to.

"Look, sweetheart obviously there's something about you that, that boy fell in love with. Use, that part of you to win the crowd over." Haymitch tips back a bottle of alcohol after he speaks.

"Well, he loves everything about me so you'll need to be more specific." My tone is icy as I speak unable to put up a friendly front.

"You know what sweetheart, I give up. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug, but there's something about you that's striking and that boy sees it. The only advice I have left is, if you can make sure to hint at your feeling for Peeta." I scowl at him, mad at him for telling me I have no charm.

"Why can't I just flat out say it?" I arch an eyebrow almost challenging him.

"You'll just have to see won't you?" He smirks and walks out of the room taking a drag from his liquor.

* * *

Peeta and I find ourselves on the roof after dinner watching the sunset together. I lean into him resting my head on his shoulder. One of his hands finds mine, our fingers lacing together perfectly.

"That right there. That's my favorite color." I look at Peeta to find him already looking at me.

"I know. You never told me why it's your favorite color though." It had been his favorite color since we were thirteen, and when I asked why he blushed and looked away changing the subject.

"Well, I wasn't going to tell you when you didn't have feelings for me. It's my favorite because that day after I tossed you the bread we watched the sunset from the woods. The beautiful dull orange against the dark green trees was breathtaking, and not to mention you were there. It was pretty much perfect, and that's why it's my favorite." I can't help but smile and lean in kissing him.

It's a soft kiss, but full of passion. A kiss that defines Peeta. Gentle, kind, soft yet full of passion. I lean in more deepening the kiss. We kiss until we need to come up for air.

"I love you, Kat."

"I love you too, Peeta." Our voices are hushed, our gazes locked.

"Always." He whispers cupping my face between his hands.

"Always." I echo smiling widely. "You're mine, and I'm yours."

"Wouldn't have it any other way. I swear we'll make it home, and one day I'll convince you of marriage and you will be mine forever." He leans in stopping my words with kiss. I wasn't going to argue about marriage, not now. We're only sixteen and there's no guarantee we'll both make it home. I think it's safe to say though, that if one of us dies, the other isn't lasting much longer.


	12. My World

I wake up in the morning, not to Effie but Cinna and Portia. I sigh and slide out of Peeta's bed almost reluctantly. Today was all about getting prepped for the interviews tonight. I follow Cinna out of the room, and to my room. I look around the room, I hadn't really stepped foot in here at all. It was pretty much the exact same as Peeta though.

"Alright, Katniss I'm going to leave you in the hands of the prep team for now." I nod and watch as Cinna leaves the room. I sink down in a chair and wait impatiently as my prep team works on me. I find myself scowling the whole time, like I usually do. Prepping goes by almost quickly, and soon Cinna comes in to do my make up, hair, and get me in my dress.

"Ready to see the dress?" Cinna whispers in my ear almost startling me, when he's finishes with my hiar.

* * *

I walk down the hall with Cinna, going to meet Peeta, Effie, Haymitch, and Portia. I smile instantly when I see Peeta. His blue eyes meet mine widening my smile.

"You look, beautiful. Like always." Peeta whispers in my ear when we reach them. I feel my cheeks heat up, as I look down at my dress. Long and red, brushing the floor with small gems all over to give the illusion of fire.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I look back up grinning at Peeta as I do. He pulls me in for a soft kiss, which causes Haymitch to groan behind us.

"Would you two knock it off? Let's go." We pull back and I can't help the laugh that escapes my lips. "Save that for your interviews." I arch an eyebrow as I turn towards Haymitch.

"Hold on, we have to kiss in front of all of Panem?" I feel that hatred for the Capitol bubble up to the surface again. Who said they had the right to watch us be like that with each other? I press my lips in a hard line. I can't be angry with the Capitol, not during this interview. I had to win over the audience, that is the goal tonight. Not to make them hate me.

"No. Just be sappy and all that other shit you guys are so good at." I roll my eyes as he turns walking onto the elevator. Peeta's hand finds mine as we follow Effie onto the elevator as well.

"Good luck, girl on fire." Cinna says as I walk past him towards the elevator. I shake my head and let out a slight laugh.

"Thanks." I look at him giving him a grateful smile. Cinna was the only person in the Capitol who I liked. I would like to consider him a friend, if I made it out of these games. The trip to where the interviews will be doesn't take more then a couple minutes. When I catch sight of the stage a rush of stage fright hits me. I'm not a people person, and there was more than enough people here.

"Alright you two, you know the plan. Drop hands and get in line." Haymitch almost sounds irritated. I nod and pry my fingers away from Peeta's reluctantly.

"Ready?" Peeta's breath tickles my ear.

"As I'll ever be." He smile placing a kiss on my cheek before following suit and getting in line. Twenty two people will go before me, there's no way the audience will not be bored by the time they get to me. Although, they're not the gamemakers, and they live off the games. They want to know their tributes. Cesar Flickerman's voice breaks me from my thoughts as he calls each of onto the stage.

I follow behind Thresh on to the stage taking my seat clumsily. I have to squint at the bright lights that shine on the stage. It takes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust correctly. I try to pay attention to the other tributes interviews, but find it hard to do so. The time flies by way too quickly. Three minutes per tribute. Three minutes to win the crowd over.

I feel my hands getting slightly sweaty as Rue makes her way to the front of the stage. I take this time to steal a glance towards Peeta, who seems to be doing the same thing. He gives me a small reassuring smile that I can't help but return. Next it's Thresh. I feel frustrated when he gives terse one word answers. If only I was large and scary I could get away with that too. The more unfriendly he is, the more sponsors I'm sure he'll be getting. I don't even notice Thresh sitting back down until Cesar calls me up.

"Next, you know her as the girl on fire. From District Twelve, Katniss Everdeen!" The crowd cheers quite loudly, I make my way to the front of the stage, joining Cesar. I take a seat distracted by the noisy cheering. I find myself so distracted that I had missed Cesar's first question.

"I'm sorry, what?" I feel my cheeks heat up.

"I think someone's a little nervous. I said, tell me about your entrance to the tribute parade the other day." I scan the crowd and find Cinna. I remember him telling me to find him and talk to him.

"I was just hoping I wouldn't burn to death." The crowd laughs, so I give them a small smile that I hope looked convincing. "I'm actually wearing those flame today. Would you like to see?" The crowd goes wild and I can't help the small grin that creeps on my face.

"Is it safe?" I give a fake smile and slight laugh.

"Yes." I stand up as the crowd goes silent. I spin and the dress bursts into what appears to be flames. I find myself giggling, which was something I had done maybe once in my life.

"Woah, steady." Cesar grabs my arm helping me back into my chair. The crowd cheers quite loudly. "Thank you for that. Now, tell us about your score. How did you get an eleven?" I look back towards Cesar and shrug lightly.

"I don't think I'm suppose to talk about it, but I'm sure it's not something that's been done before." The crowd gives a sigh in unison.

"Oh, come on. You're killing us." I can't help but laugh as I shrug again.

"Sorry."

"Katniss, you volunteered for your sister at the reaping. Tell me, did she come say goodbye to you?" I bite my lip looking down.

"She did."

"And what did you say to her?" I take a deep breath letting it out slowly.

"I told her that I love her." I wasn't going to tell everyone that I pretty much told her I didn't plan on making it out, unless Peeta was at my side.

"Of course you did." Cesar gives me a warm smile. He could tell he wasn't getting anymore on that subject out of me. "I have just one more question for you. It's about your district partner, Peeta Mellark." _Here we go. _"There's been some rumors going around that you two are in love, are they true?" I glance back at Peeta to find him nodding at me.

"Yes. They're true." The crowd yells, cheering and clapping. I get up scurrying back to my chair when my buzzer goes off. I was beyond thankful that the buzzer had gone off when it did. I was almost positive I was as red as a tomato.

"Okay, next we have Peeta Mellark!" The crowd cheers loudly as Peeta calmly makes his way to the front of the stage. Once the crowd finally quiets down, Cesar begins. "So, Peeta tell me how are you finding the Capitol and don't say with a map." Peeta chuckles leaning back in the chair.

"Well, it's different. The showers here are quite different then back home."

"Showers. We have different showers." Cesar says this slowly with an amused expression.

"Tell me, Cesar. Do I smell like roses to you?" Peeta leans forward motioning for Cesar to smell him. I press my lips together in an attempt not to laugh. The crowd bursts into laughter as they take turns smelling each other. "You smell better than I do."

"Well, I've lived here longer."

"That makes sense." Peeta leans back in his chair again as the crowd laughs. Peeta knew how to win over anyone, even a large crowd.

"So, Peeta tell me about you and Katniss." I feel my cheeks heat up instantly.

"Well, we uh, we've been together for about three years now. Although, we've known each other since we were eleven." The crowd let's out a collective sigh. "I've been in love with her though since I was five, I still can't believe she's mine."

"And she loves you too?" Cesar leans in closer waiting impatiently for the answer.

"Of course she does." Peeta glances back at me with a broad smile that causes me to smile back.

"Now, why did you volunteer after seeing she was going in?" I hold back a humorless laugh. I've been wondering the same thing, even though he's told me I still just couldn't understand.

"Because I need to protect her, and keep her safe." Peeta's voice takes on a determined tone now. "I couldn't live with myself if I let her go in there by herself and she didn't come out. Although, she has other plans when it comes to who's coming out of the arena." The crowd has fallen silent now, hanging on to Peeta's every words. He's just blown all of us off the board with this confession. When the crowd realizes he's not saying anymore they give out cry's. I resist rolling my eyes, it's not like they really care.

"Well, that's bad luck." Cesar says as the crowd quiets.

"Yeah, it is." Peeta looks down at his lap.

"And I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you." Peeta walks back to his seat next to me. His eyes meet mine and I have to resist falling into his arms. Once the camera's are off, I follow Peeta back stage and towards the elevator. Once we're safely on the elevator I wrap my arms around him tightly. His arms are around me in return in an instant. His lips press to the top of my head.

"I love you, Kat." I bury my face against his chest.

"I love you too, Peeta." I whisper. We pull apart when the elevator doors open.

"Great job you two. We've got this Capitol crowd in the bag. At this rate we should be getting both of you out of there safely." I nod sighing in relief. We accomplished what we needed to me. Well, Peeta did at least. We all eat dinner quietly, and watch the recaps of the interviews. It was clear Peeta's interview had wiped out all the other's.

"Well, you two better be going to bed. Have to get you guys to the arena tomorrow." Haymitch pats both of us on the shoulder as he walks to his room. I look towards Peeta at the same time he looks at me. His lips meet mine in an instant. His arms encircle my waist pulling me into him, his lips never leaving mine. My arms go around his neck, my fingers tangling in the back of his hair. He pulls away just slightly resting his forehead against mine.

"Kat, I'm not going to let anything happen to you in that arena. I promise." I nod his blue eyes burning into mine.

"I'm not letting anything happen to you either, remember that." My voice comes out hushed and almost silent. He tightens his arms around me, burying his face against my neck. I lay my head on his shoulder holding on to this moment as long as I can, because we may not get another. For all we know, this is our last one. I refuse to accept that though.

"Peeta, I love you. More than anything." We pull back just enough to look each other in the eye.

"I love you too, Kat. You're my world." My lips turn up into a slight smile.

"And you're mine." He smile, kissing me deeply once more.

"We'd better get to sleep. We don't want to be tired, for our first day in the arena." I sigh knowing he's right. He scoops me into his arms carrying me into his room. We lay in bed just between sleep and consciousness, waiting for a sleep that both of us know isn't going to come.

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank you all for reading, and reviewing this story. I hope you guys continue to enjoy it. :)**


	13. Let The Games Begin

"It's a big, big, big day." Effie's high pitched voice breaks me from my sleep. Peeta's arms around me offer a sense of safety, but only for a moment. My stomach drops as it settles in that today we're going into the arena. Really, I could be dead in just a few hours. I try to shove the thought to the back of my mind with little success. Peeta's lips graze the back of my neck, his breath warm against my skin.

"Remember, I love you beautiful. Just in case we get separated for a while." I sigh and turn, so I'm facing him. His blue eyes lock with mine instantly.

"I love you too." I press a soft kiss to his lips before slipping out of his bed. I feel his blue eyes on my back as I exit the room. My hand reaches for the cold door knob of my room as thoughts of what could happen in the games hits me. I could easily be dead, most of the tributes were a lot stronger and more skilled than I was. Well, I sure as hell aren't going down without a fight. I twist the door knob pushing the door open as I force my legs to carry me forward.

"Are you ready?" Cinna stands from the plush red chair in the corner and walks towards me. I cross my arms a slight smirk appearing on my lips.

"I don't think you can really be ready for possible slaughter," I point out as he chuckles.

"Well, I didn't have a say in your uniform but," he pauses as he holds out my necklace from Peeta. "I know I haven't let you wear it lately, but I assume you want it to be your district token?" I just nod taking it from him, quickly clasping it around my neck. The cool chain hangs around my neck offering a small since of security. "Let's get you ready."

I nod and watch as Cinna pulls at a pair of pants and a black shirt. I quickly slide into the arena clothes a quiet sigh leaving my lips. I was pretty tired after an almost sleepless night last night. I couldn't shut my mind off from thoughts of the games, Peeta, District Twelve, my mother, Prim, and Peeta's family. I wondered how our families were holding up back at home. I feel a pang of longing to see them, to be back to normal, to not be here. I shake my head. I can't let thoughts like this weaken me.

"We need to get you to the hovercraft." I turn to Cinna and realize he has already braided my hair. I nod and follow him out of the room. I almost run into Haymitch as he walks off the elevator.

"Ah, I was just coming to talk to you. Now, sweetheart when you're in there you run and get the hell out of there. You go find water. Follow Peeta if you can. Got it?" I nod in understanding.

"But, what if the have a bow?"

"I don't care if they have a god damn bow, you get out of there." I cross my arms ready to argue, but he cuts me off. "Listen, you just do what I say and follow the boy. No questions." I let out a sigh deciding not to argue and nod.

"Alright." Haymitch gives me a stiff smile as he pats my back and walks off. I take a deep breath and straighten out, so I'm standing tall. Walking into this looking afraid isn't going to help much of anything. I follow Cinna into the elevator which we ride in silence. I follow behind him to the hovercraft where he tried to get me to eat. I pick at it, but can't seem to get anything down.

"At least drink some water." I look up as Cinna pushes a glass of ice water towards me. I nod letting out a sigh as I take a big gulp. Not eating, and drinking won't help me any in the games. The food just seemed to stick in my throat though when I tried to eat it, and my stomach was too full of butterflies. _Turn. Run. Get the hell out of there. Find water. _I repeat the instructions Haymitch gave me in my head. If there was a bow though, would I be able to resist?

The ride to the arena takes too short of time, and in no time we're landing. My breath hitches in my throat as I stand. I force my legs to carry me forward. In less than ten minutes I could be dead. I could have less than ten minutes to live, and Peeta...I stop the thought there. I can't think like this. I follow Cinna and a group of peacekeepers into a small room, that much be under the arena.

"Katniss..." I turn to Cinna to see him holding a jacket. I silently walk over to him and let him slip the jacket on over my shoulders.

"Thank you." My voice shakes when I speak and I feel my hands trembling.

"You can do this." I nod not completely believing this myself. "Just make sure you come out of there." I arch an eyebrow looking up, meeting his eyes.

"I don't plan to. Not without Peeta." I give him a sad smile which he returns. He gives his head a nod.

"30 seconds." A voice fills the room as my head snaps into the direction of the tube. My hands start shaking worse. _Stop being so afraid. You can do this. _I repeat this in my head multiple times. I needed some sort of motivation. Cinna pulls me into one last hug.

"Just remember, if I could I'd bet on you."

"20 seconds." Cinna gives me one last reassuring pat on the back and I slowly make my way towards the tube that will lead me to possible slaughter. The air feels heavy, almost like it's pressing on my shoulders trying to crush me. Though, I know that it's just the deafening fear making me feel this way.

"10 seconds." I step onto the silver plate as the tube encloses me. I turn looking at Cinna once more. I catch him nod just as the silver plate starts rising. I'm pushed into complete and total darkness, which only prolongs my fear and my anticipation. What if there's a bow? What if I don't find Peeta? What if I'm caught and slaughtered? All these questions and more run through my mind in the fifteen seconds it takes to be pushed into light.

First the world blurs, the light blinding as my eyes adjust. It takes a few seconds before I can begin taking in my surroundings. On one end is a field of wheat with tall grass that would offer great hiding places, but who knows what it's filled with. On the other end is the woods. Instantly I know where to go. My eyes do a quick scan of the circle of tributes desperately searching for Peeta.

My eyes stop on Peeta and I find his eyes already trained on me. I jerk my head just slightly towards the woods and he gives me nod. I relax only slightly knowing he understood. My eyes land on a silver bow in front of me. The seconds start ticking down.

_60. 59. 58. 57. 56_

__Sixty seconds to make my decision. Sixty seconds to decide. If I had a bow I could stand a chance in these games, I really could. My eyes flit between Peeta, the woods, and the bow.

_30. 29. 28. 27. 26._

__I'm almost out of time. Peeta shakes his head guessing what I'm thinking. He knows I can run fast. He knows what I can do with a bow. I could save us with that weapon.

_10. 9. 8. 7. 6._

__Times almost up. I make my decision at the last second. The gong sounds and everyone runs.

_Let the games begin. _


	14. Losing Peeta

_10. 9. 8. 7. 6._

_Times almost up. I make my decision at the last second. The gong sounds and everyone runs._

_Let the games begin. _

I run straight for the bow and arrow praying Peeta runs to the woods instead of trying to get to me. I would have to find him after I got my weapon. My fingers wrap around the cold medal of the Capitol designed bow at the same time I yank the sheath of arrows onto my back. I've managed to get my stuff and dash away just as the other reach the cornucopia.

I almost make it into the concealment of the trees when a knife whizzes past my head leaving a straight cut on my cheek. I don't stop to look behind me to see who had thrown it. I had a pretty good idea who. Just as the second knife comes I dive behind a tree the knife just barley missing me. I can't help the slight cocky grin that appears on my face. I slide away from the tree and make my way through the forest trying to be careful, and go unnoticed.

While I walk I let my eyes scan the area for Peeta. After an hour I feel my stomach twist in a knot as there's still no sign of Peeta. I instantly start panicking as the worst scenarios run through my mind. _What if he got caught in the blood bath? What if someone caught up to him? _What if? What if? What is? I take a deep breath trying to relax myself. He could've just gotten lost.

_Boom._

The sound of the canyon causes me to jump. The eerie silence instantly filled with the sound of canyon after canyon booming. _Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. _Half already dead. I squeeze my eyes shut pressing the heels of my hands to my face, gripping my hair with my fingers. I try to push the nagging thought out of me head, the thoughts telling me Peeta's dead. He's dead because I didn't listen to Haymitch.

I lean against a tree letting my hands fall at my sides. What on earth was I suppose to do now? The arena is huge. I need to find Peeta, and water. Those are my priorities. Food wouldn't be a problem now that I have a bow and arrow. I could hunt along the way. I find myself wondering aimlessly all day with no sign of Peeta or water. I glance down at the rabbit tied to my belt loop carelessly. At least I had luck finding food.

As the sun sets I decide to take to a tree. There wasn't much I could do at night anyways. Especially with the trees blocking the moon light. I tug off my belt, tying it tightly around my legs to secure myself in the tree. I lean my head back resting it on the rough bark of the tree trunk. My mind drifts to the thought of Peeta 'causing my heart to ache. I should've listened to Haymitch. Mentally I curse myself. Those negative thoughts running courses through my mind once again.

If Peeta's dead then it's pointless to even try to get out of here. I sigh feeling torn as Prim bubbles up in my mind. I'd become my mother is Peeta was dead. I know I would and I refuse to become here. I will never be like that. I can't sit around being an empty shell. Not eating, not speaking, not functioning. I press my hands to my face urging the thoughts out of my mind. I'm not going to be my mother, Peeta's not dead, and we're getting out of this arena together. Period.

Though I've told myself repeatedly that Peeta is fine when the anthem starts playing I feel my stomach twist in uncomfortable ways. Face start flashing in the sky, then disappearing forever. Two more faces. All of District 8 is alive. The boy from District 9, and the girl from District 10 both dead. I feel my heart flutter as a smile of relief crosses my face. Peeta is alive. He's okay. I keep myself from jumping out of the tree to search for him and close my eyes. I will find him tomorrow.

_Snap._

__My eyes snap open, my head spinning in the direction of the noise. I press my back tightly against the trunk of the tree, holding my breathe. _Don't move. _My eyes stay trained in the direction of the noise.

_Snap. _

__It surely wasn't Peeta. Peeta may have been a clumsy, loud walker when we first met but after years of hunting with me he learned to walk silently. Though, I couldn't diminish the hope that bubbled inside of my chest that it was Peeta.

"Where do you think she went?" The voice belongs to a male. He sounded displeased.

"I don't know. She moves too quickly. I know I cut her cheek." My hand flies to my cheek which is now covered in dry blood from the cut.

"She beat me in training. Out shone me at the parade. She will die." My stomach once again twists into a knot. I can see the short blonde hair of the boy from District One. He's mad because I got a higher score than him? I roll my eyes having to hold back a scuff. My eyes move to my bow and arrow strapped next to me. I could easily take out at least one of them, but I'm not so sure I could take all of them.

"Think she's with lover boy?" The blonde girl speaks up coming into view now as well. Peeta.

"Probably. I bet it's all just an act to get sponsors." Anger flares up in me at the fact they would think I could ever use Peeta in a way like that.

"Who cares if it's an act or not? They're obviously going to be allies making them ten time more dangerous. We need to find them." The District one male tribute speaks now. He seems to be the only one with some sense. His logic not egotistical.

"Let's keep going," the blonde boy speaks waving them forward. They quickly disappear into the trees. I let out my breath panic setting in on my shoulders. The careers after Peeta and I. I need to find Peeta, and need to find him quickly. From the sounds of it Peeta is in good condition. I struggle with the belt around my legs with shaky hands. The cold air nips at my skin raising goosebumps as it's icy fingers run along my arm. My belt falls crashing to the ground with a soft thud.

"Shit," I mutter under my breath. Moment's later a loud high pitched shriek pierces the still night air almost immediately followed by a cannon. My eyes grow wide as I stare in the direction the careers went. How easily that could be. _Don't be afraid. _I demand of myself and I scramble out of the tree going the opposite direction the careers went. Peeta, and water. That was my mission. Might as well add avoid careers to that list.

I know I probably should get sleep, but something told me that wasn't going to happen. Not until I found Peeta. I already felt a pang in my stomach. A pang of wanting him with me, to make sure the careers can't hurt him. I close my eyes and imagine sitting at home watching Prim here, in the arena instead of me and suddenly I'm filled with bravery. Better me than Prim. With determination I walk through the woods determined to find Peeta.

After a few hours I find myself growing extremely tired. I collapse at the base of the tree, my tongue dry already. I draw my knees into myself. Haymitch could easily send me water. Unless we didn't have sponsors, in which case I'm screwed. The sun starts creeping into the sky slowly lighting up the area around me. My head snaps to the right as I hear a rustling in the bushes.

I quickly get to my feet pulling an arrow out of the quiver and sliding it into place in the bow. I back up so my back is mostly against a tree. I didn't need someone sneaking up on me. Within seconds Peeta is running towards me, sweat covering his forehead.

"Katniss, run!" He grabs my wrist pulling me after him. I have just enough time to see what he's running from. A pack of clearly hungry wild Capitol made mutts.


	15. Peeta's Injury

Peeta's grip doesn't loosen on my wrist as we run from the Capitol made mutts. I certainly hadn't expected to find Peeta this way, and despite the mutts chasing after us I was relieved to have found him. Well, I guess he found me. I take a quick glance behind me to find that the mutts are a good foot behind us.

"Peeta, climb a tree!" I yell at him. He gives a slight nod as he runs forward a bit more. "You'll have to let go of me, we can't climb the same tree," I point out and I feel his grip on my wrist release reluctantly.

"Do it fast, Kat!" he yells to me just as I grab a branch of a tree. He does the same with the tree next to mine. I pull myself up just in time for the mutts to approach us. The mutt barley misses me by an inch. Quickly I look to my right to see Peeta safely in the tree, though he was sitting with his right leg awkwardly.

"I've got a bow, I can take them out," I say pulling an arrow out of the quiver. Just as I load the arrow into place the four careers come into the clearing laughing. That is until they see the mutts. I hold a finger to my lips as I look over at Peeta praying the careers are too distracted by the mutts to see us. The mutts dive for them almost instantly. Three manage to turn and run the way they came with the rest of the mutts on their trial. While, the blonde girl from District one isn't so lucky and the mutt caught her. The air is filled with the screams from the girl below, and the sickening sound of flesh being torn.

"Kat, are you okay?" Peeta calls and I turn to look at him once again. I give a light nod, feeling sick. I keep my heard turned away from the scene on the ground.

"How about you?" I couldn't resist look at his right leg positioned hanging off the branch. He wasn't daring to move it.

"Before the mutts showed up I had a run in with the careers and Cato's sword got my leg. It's pretty bad. I'm surprised I managed to out run the mutts on it. Must've been the adrenaline," he explains. I look closer at this leg to find a cut on the inside of his thigh. Finally a cannon sounds and the last mutt runs off after the others.

"We need to find some sheltered area so you can let it heal," I say although I was sure if it's as bad as he says waiting it out wasn't going to do much good. It would need medicine. He gives a nod and climbs out of the tree. Now that he wasn't pumped on adrenaline and trying to save his life I could see him wincing as he moved it. I sigh and climb out of my tree quickly. "How'd you run into the careers?" I reach up placing one hand on his back and the other on his side trying to help him.

"I was just getting some water and they found me," he says as his feet touch the ground. He nearly falls over as he puts weight on his leg.

"It's amazing you were able to run on that leg," I say looping my arm around him to help support him.

"Well, sitting in a tree without any weight on it doesn't help anything. I was mostly use to the pain at the point I found you. I found this cave by a stream yesterday, we could go there," he says looking at me with his bright blue eyes.

"Isn't that where you ran into the careers?" I arch an eyebrow not sure it's a good idea to stay where the careers know we'll be.

"No. I went to look for you and I stumbled upon a lake. Apparently that was the career's water source." The talk of water reminded me of the burning in my throat and the sand paper feeling of my tongue.

"Well, I haven't found any water since we got here so to the cave it it," I say hoping it wasn't all that far. I wasn't sure I could half carry Peeta all the way there. Although I didn't have much of a choice. We start walking with Peeta telling me where to go since he can't lead.

"What do you think those mutts even were?" I ask trying to keep his mind off the pain in his leg.

"I'm not...sure. They looked like...scrawny coyotes, but...they sure can...do a lot of...damage," he says with a shrug. At this point he was panting the walk wearing on him. To be honest I was pretty tired too, with having gone 24 hours without water. I was weak, but not as weak as Peeta. Some pair we made.

"Are we close?" I ask desperately needing water. I wouldn't be doing Peeta any good if I died of dehydration.

"Just a...little bit..further," he says pointing for me to go straight.

"So, the mutts came after you and not the careers?" I felt bad making him talk, but he didn't need to be thinking about the pain I'm sure he's in.

"I ran, they...ducked behind...a tree," he explains. I glance at him, his face bright red, his blonde locks stuck to his forehead with sweat. Just then another cannon goes off, followed by another. Peeta and I exchange a look.

"Think the mutts caught up to them?"

"Doubt it...they probably...found a...team," he says. They were out to get the teams. Fifteen dead already. That means there was only nine of us left. Amazing how fast our numbers dwindled. After about another thirty minutes of walking we reach the cave Peeta was talking about. I stop looking between the stream and the cave.

"Let's get to the stream first," I say leading him to a rock right next to the stream. Carefully I help lower into a sitting position.

"I thought...I'd have been killed before...I found you," he says letting his eyes close.

"Don't say that," I say just the thought twisting my stomach. I set my bow and arrow down next to the backpack I hadn't even realized Peeta had. "How'd you get this?" I ask looking up at his staring eyes.

"The girl from one dropped it when her and the careers hid. So I grabbed it," he explains able to speak fully now that he's caught his breath. "There's a water bottle in there," he says as I reach for the bag. I quickly grab the water bottle and a water purifier. I quickly fill the water bottle and add the purifier before turning to Peeta.

"I need to look at your cut," I say. He nods wincing as he turns his right leg to the side, exposing the cut more. I grab the knife from his bag and cut a bigger tear in his pants. My stomach twists when I see it. It was cut straight to the bone.

"How bad is it?" I avoid his eyes.

"It'll be fine," I say not totally sure myself. It was swollen around the sides. I was sure Cato's sword had been used to kill plenty other people and wasn't very well clean. Just the thought makes me sick to my stomach.

"You're a terrible liar, Kat. Always have been." I look up at him with a scowl, though he wasn't wrong.

"We'll just have to get some medicine," I say though I'm sure medicine like that would cost a lot of money. Probably more than Haymitch could get. Peeta looks at me with a mask of doubt that I ignore. I grab the bottle of water and quickly drink the whole thing, the soreness of my throat quickly evaporating. I could feel Peeta's blue eyes looking at me intently.

"Really think that'll happen, Kat?" I take a last drink of water looking back to him. I reach over brushing my hand over his forehead pushing his blonde locks out of his eyes.

"You never know," I say although I wasn't sure I believed it. I leaned into him my hand finding his. It hadn't been long since I last saw him, but I had missed him during that time period. His lips press to my temple and I could almost forget that are in the games.

"Try this for the swelling." A quiet, female voice speaks up from behind us. I pull away from Peeta quickly my hand reaching for my bow, just as I see who it is. I freeze as her brown eyes look at me innocently and she holds leaves out to us.

"Rue?" What on earth was she doing here, and why did she want to help Peeta?

"Here, take these. Just chew them and put them on the cut. It'll work." Peeta takes the leaves and we exchange a confused glance.

"Thank y-" Peeta starts but as we turn back we find she has run off. I can't help but wonder how she knew about Peeta's injury and why she wanted to help him get better. "That was stranger, but nice," Peeta says his blue eyes trained on my face once again.

"Let me see the leaves," I say. He hands me the leaves looking down at his leg. The sight made my stomach churn. Sure, my mother was healer, and my sister was learning, but that just wasn't my thing. I usually went to Peeta's when they had a sick or dying patient in the house. Peeta was concerned the first few times, but after that he couldn't help but laugh at me.

"You look like you're going to be sick." I could hear the grin in his voice, along with the light teasing.

"Shut up and drink some water," I shoved the water bottle at him that was only about a forth of the way full. I look at the leaves suspiciously for a moment. I doubt Rue could be tricking me just to kill me, but this was the games so you never know. After a moments hesitation I decide to trust Rue and stick the leaves in my mouth. I spit them into my hand looking between the leaves and Peeta's leg.

"What are you waiting for, Kat?"

"I don't know what I'm doing," I admit and stick the leaves on Peeta's leg. As I do almost immediately puss starts draining from it. I have to look away from the cut before I get sick. "Peeta are sure you only had this cut for a day?" I arch an eyebrow looking up at his face.

"Yes. I wasn't running from those mutts for over a day." He gives me a teasing grin and nudges my shoulder. "Look, I'm sure it was because I was running on it. That's all." I stare at him surprised by his total calmness.

"Are you sure you weren't hit in the head too? How are you not more concerned about this?"

"Because I have you to take care of me," he says softly all teasing erased from his face. I can't help but smile, even just a little. I lean into him and brush my lips against his. His arm winds around my waist pulling me in closer to him. Our lips press together with more urgency. We stay like this until he winces.

"Sorry." I look down to see my hand still holding the leaves to his leg.

"It's fine." He flashes me a small smile and closes his eyes. "I'm tired," he says slowly losing energy.

"Alright, I think the infection is all drained anyways. Let's get you into the cave." I help him stand up, but when he does the color drains from his face. "Sitting for a while, and then standing probably doesn't make anything easier. Let's just get to the cave and I promise you won't have to move again." He nods and I keep a firm grip on him helping into the cave, only a few feet away. "You're sure the careers don't know about this spot?"

"Yes, Kat." I help lower him onto the ground. "There's a sleeping bag in that backpack." I reach into the backpack pulling it out. I help him slide into the sleeping bag maneuvering it carefully over his cut. "Thanks, Kat."

"For what?"

"Taking care of me," he says brushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"You don't have to thank me," I whisper. I was very aware of the camera's filming us right now, making me want to draw a curtain and have this private moment with Peeta.

"Why not?" His beautiful blue eyes study my face.

"Because, I'm doing it because I love you. Not because I want a thank you."

"Come here." He holds the sleeping bag open and I dive in next to him. His strong, steady arms wrap around me offering me a sense of safety - even if we were being hunted right now. "I love you, Katniss." He kisses the top of my head.

"I love you too, Peeta. Get some sleep. I'll keep watch." He kisses my lips softly, and I notice his lips heating up. He drifts to sleep quickly and I watch his face, the warmth of his lips worrying me. I wouldn't lose Peeta - couldn't lose Peeta. Either we were both coming out of the arena, or I wasn't. That was it. I just had to hope Haymitch could get enough sponsors to get medicine to save him.


End file.
